Eomma, Saranghae!
by KyunieMin94
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menjadi Single Parent sejak Kematian Changmin! Minho, Putra Changkyu yang harus belajar mandiri. Remake dari Film "Wedding Dress".
1. Chapter 1

**Eomma, Saranghae!**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Remake from "Wedding Dress"**

**GENDERSWITCH**

Genre : Romance, Angst!

Rating : Fiction T

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Choi Minho as Shim Minho**

**Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (Kyuhyun's Husband/Die)**

**Choi Siwon as Minho's Football Coach**

**Kim Kibum as Minho's Music Coach**

**Kim Young Woon as Kyuhyun's Brother**

**Park Jungsoo as Young woon's wife**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kyuhyun's Sister**

**Jung Yunho as Jaejoong's Husband**

**Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum as Kangteuk's children**

**Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki/ Yunjae's Child**

**Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's Friend**

…**..HAPPY READING GUYS…**

**Chapter 1**

Tap Tap Tap…

Sesosok yeoja tengah tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga sembari memegang ponsel di tangan kirinya dan Gaun pengantin putih di tangan kanannya. Dibelakang yeoja itu, tampak yeoja lain yang lebih mungil darinya, dan tak kalah panik dengan dirinya.

"Minho~ya, Hari ini eomma tak bisa menjemputmu. Eomma harus mengantar Gaun Pengantin ke pernikahan seseorang. Eomma sudah sangat terlambat!" Ujar nya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

**"Eomma selalu begitu! Aku akan menunggu sampai eomma datang! Hujannya deras sekali eomma, aku tak mau basah kuyup menunggu bus datang!" balas anak itu-Minho-. **

"Aish.. anak ini! Eomma akan sangat lama! Perjalanannya sangat jauh Chagi! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau basah kuyup? Hanya menunggu bus di halte, takkan membuatmu basah. Sudah ya, eomma tutup dulu. Eomma harus pergi sekarang!" titah yeoja itu lagi pada anaknya.

**"Hentikan saja panggilannya, bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menunggu eomma disini!" cecar Minho lagi. Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar keras kepala!**

"Hah, Arraseo, tunggu disana! Pip!" Yeoja itu –Kyuhyun- mematikan ponselnya.

Yeoja lainnya –Lee Sungmin- hanya menghela nafas sejenak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Kau akan menjemput Minho dulu, Kyunie?" Tanya sungmin.

"Sepertinya iya! Minho tak akan pulang sebelum aku menjemputnya!" keluh kyuhyun. Anaknya sungguh sangat manja dan tak mau mengalah. Semuanya harus ia yang mengurus, padahal pekerjaannya saja sudah sangat menyita seluruh waktunya.

Kim, bukan, Shim Kyuhyun adalah seorang designer terkenal di kota Seoul. Bersama kedua orang sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin dan Kim Heechul, ia membangun sebuah butik sangat besar. Dan usaha mereka sangat berkembang pesat, karena semua karya mereka sangat berkualitas dan memuaskan konsumen. Shim Kyuhyun telah menikah dengan seorang Pemain Sepak Bola terkenal di Seoul, Shim Changmin, dan mempunyai seorang putra bernama Shim Minho yang berusia 9 Tahun. Namun, Shim Changmin telah meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 Tahun yang lalu. Dan Kyuhyun harus menjadi single Parent di usianya yang ke 25 Tahun. Semenjak Changmin meninggal, Minho tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam, dingin, dan keras kepala. Minho melakukan itu sebenarnya karena hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang mengantar Gaun ini. Kau jemput saja minho, setelah itu langsung menyusulku. Otthe?" tawar sungmin. Sungmin sangat mengerti posisi kyuhyun, sebagai single parent yang harus bekerja dan juga mengurus aegya nya.

"Jeongmal? Eonnie mau mengantarnya? Bukankah kau bilang tadi mau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu eonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa lembur nanti. Yang penting minho tak marah padamu!" jawab sungmin seadanya. Benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian!

"Gomawo Eonnie! Kau yang terbaik!" ujar Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin. Ia segera berlari melewati pintu utama menuju parkiran sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas lambaian tangannya dan memandang punggung kyuhyun yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan miris. " Betapa berat hidupmu Kyunie! Tetaplah bertahan demi Minho!" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan ditengah derasnya hujan. Mengingat anaknya, Shim Minho yang manja tengah menunggunya saat ini. Dan kini, ia telah tiba di sebuah Elementary School yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Tepat beberapa meter di samping mobilnya, Minho tengah berteduh di Beranda Sekolah. Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya, menatap minho yang tengah mempout bibir mungilnya.

"Kajja Minho~ya! Masuk ke Mobil! Eomma masih harus pergi!" titah Kyuhyun pada Minho yang tengah merajuk.

"Ani, Hujannya deras! Aku tak mau basah!" Jawab minho datar.

"Aish.. Jinjja! Eomma sudah menyuruhmu membawa payung kan? Kenapa kau tak membawanya?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Anaknya benar-benar sangat keras kepala seperti dirinya.

"Aku ini namja eomma! Kenapa harus membawa payung! Memalukan!" Minho membuat kesabaran kyuhyun habis sudah. Kyuhyun menghampiri Minho sambil membawa payung, dan mengangkat Minho seperti membawa karung beras, lalu mendudukkannya di mobil.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengar perintah eomma? Dasar anak nakal!" kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut minho, dan mencubit pipi gembul anaknya yang menggemaskan, lalu mengecup seluruh wajah minho.

"Eomma, hentikan! Aku bukan yeoja eomma! Jangan ciumi wajahku!" teriak minho, membuat kyuhyun menghentikan aksi hukuman sayang padanya.

"Eh? Apa bedanya jika minho namja atau yeoja? Apa eomma tak bisa mencium minho karena minho namja? Minho kan aegya eomma, terserah eomma mau melakukan apa saja! Lagipula itu hukuman buat minho karena telah membantah eomma!" balas kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Namun, ia segera melancarkan aksi pura-pura ngambeknya pada minho, dengan memasang tampang memelas.

"Minho tak sayang lagi pada eomma!" ungkap kyuhyun lagi sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aish.. eomma mulai lagi! Baiklah, maafkan minho ya eomma! Eomma jangan marah ne, minho benar-benar menyayangi eomma!" bujuk minho. Sedingin dan sekeras kepala apapun minho, dia pasti akan luluh jika kyuhyun memasang tampang sedih –dibalik seringai- nya.

"Hah! Eomma maafkan! Eomma juga sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Minho adalah harta eomma yang paling berharga!" jelas kyuhyun. Minho mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Jinjja? Apakah eomma lebih menyayangi minho dari appa sekalipun?" Tanya minho. Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu. Mungkin dulu ketika Changmin masih bersamanya dan mereka belum memiliki minho, dia akan menjawab Changmin lah yang paling disayangi, bukan, dicintainya. Namun, saat ini, baginya minho adalah segalanya. Sejak kepergian Changmin, hanya minho lah yang selalu menemaninya. Bahkan minho sangat manja padanya. Apapun yang dilakukannya semua untuk Minho.

"Tentu saja! Appamu sangat jahat pada eomma! Dia meninggalkan kita, dan membiarkan eomma mengurus Evil kecil sepertimu sendirian." Canda Kyuhyun. Walaupun hatinya sangat terluka, namun ia selalu berusaha tampak tegar di depan minho. Ia tak ingin minho ikut bersedih.

"Ish.. Eomma. Jika aku Evil, maka eomma adalah ratu Evil!" balas minho mencibir eommanya. Aegya dan eomma sama saja evilnya.

"Aniyo… Eomma adalah seorang Angel berhati lembut, hanya saja setelah menikah dengan appamu si Raja Evil, mau tidak mau eomma juga harus menjadi Evil." Kyuhyun terus menggoda minho.

"Whatever! Eomma, bukannya eomma sudah terlambat ke pernikahan Clien eomma?" Tanya minho mengingatkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia Lupa. " Ini semua karena minho! Eomma jadi lupa. Baiklah, Kajja kita berangkat! Asistant Shim sudah siap? Pakai sabuk pengaman, karena Pembalap Kim akan segera meluncur… 3…2….1… Go!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sedang membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang racer. Bagaimana dengan uri Minho? Dia hanya stay cool memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar!

.

.

.

.

14.00 KST

Kyuhyun tengah berlari-lari, sembari merapikan gaun calon pengantin wanita -yang juga tengah diliputi rasa panik- yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di depan kyuhyun. Pasalnya, seharusnya upacara pernikahan sudah harus dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun, keterlambatan gaun pengantin membuat calon pengantin wanita juga ikut terlambat. Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk mengantarkan gaun itu dengan cepat, namun sang calon pengantin wanita merajuk, dan membuat mereka harus membujuknya mati-matian. Ck!

"Jika aku tau seperti ini, aku takkan mau memesan gaun pengantin darimu. Lebih baik aku cari saja designer yang lebih professional darimu!" cibir sang calon pengantin wanita –Victoria- pada Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Victoria-ssi. Kami berjanji takkan pernah mengulangi hal ini lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya 90.

"Tsk! Eoh, mana bunganya? Kau berharap aku akan kesana tanpa bunga?" teriak Victoria lagi.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya kembali. Dia Lupa!

"Ini bunganya kyunie, tangkap!" titah sungmin dari atas tangga. Fiuh! Untunglah sungmin datang tepat waktu. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap bunga yang dilemparkan sungmin. Dan HAP!

Kyuhyun terjatuh dilantai tanpa mendapat apapun. Jadi siapa yang menangkap bunga itu?

"Eomma!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kyuhyun, sambil menunjukkan bunga yang berhasil ia tangkap. Shim Minho!

"Great! Good job Baby Boy!" Kyuhyun mengancungkan jempol pada putra kesayangannya itu.

See! Minho selalu ada untuknya!

.

.

.

Kyu's Apartement

22.00 KST

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sejenak diatas ranjang empuknya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, setelah itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sebelum Minho datang tiba-tiba…

"Eomma, aku lapar!" seru minho mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Ommona! Eomma lupa, kita belum makan malam hari ini! Wait for a moment ne, Baby Min. Eomma mandi dulu, setelah itu eomma akan membuatkanmu makan malam!" ujar kyuhyun mengacak rambut minho, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Bathroom.

Minho hanya mendesis, melihat punggung ibunya yang semakin menjauh. "Tsk! Eomma selalu begitu, menyebalkan! Padahal aku kan ingin mengajak eomma makan di Restaurant saja. Eomma pasti lelah, malah memaksa untuk memasak!"

23 Menit kemudian…

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap yang sengaja ia bawa. Namun, pandangannya kini tertuju pada tubuh kecil yang tengah meringkuk di balik selimut dengan posisi telungkup. Minho kecilnya tertidur. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu lama berendam dikamar mandi, hingga membuat minho tertidur selama menunggunya. Kyuhyun menggeser perlahan tubuh minho, dan membaringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan putra kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut halus milik minho, dan menelusuri lekuk wajah aegyanya itu. Hal yang sama yang selalu dilakukan nya dulu saat changmin masih bersamanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sendu menatap wajah polos minho. Dia benar-benar duplikat Changmin. Mata, hidung, rambut, bahkan kulitnya yang putih kecoklatan juga menurun dari Changmin. Hanya bibir dan pipi gembilnya saja yang minho dapat dari dirinya.

"Minho~ya, Maafkan Eomma ne! Eomma belum bisa menjadi ibu yang baik buat minho! Eomma jarang memperhatikan minho, karena kerjaan eomma. Bahkan eomma tak menyadari minho semakin kurus. Eomma bekerja untuk minho, untuk kebahagiaan minho. Jika saja Appamu tak meninggalkan kita, eomma pasti bisa meluangkan banyak waktu eomma buat minho. Maafkan eomma ne!" ujar kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya, dan hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus oleh minho.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah akan keadaannya kini. Menjadi single parent itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia harus membagi waktu antara kerjaan dan mengurus minho. Walaupun lelah, tapi demi minho, apapun akan ia lakukan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Menyandarkan dirinya sejenak, mencoba menerawang kembali masa indahnya dengan changmin.

**FLASHBACK…**

Kyuhyun P.O.V On.

Menjadi seorang istri ternyata tak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Padahal aku baru merasakannya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi rasa lelahnya seperti sudah menjalaninya selama tiga puluh tahun. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Maklum saja, aku adalah seorang putri bungsu yang terkenal sangat manja di keluargaku. Kakak laki-laki tertuaku, Kim Young woon sangat memanjakanku layaknya seorang putri. Wajar saja, setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, Youngwoon oppa lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan menjadi layaknya ayah untukku. Sedangkan kakak keduaku, kim Jaejoong, menyayangiku bukan seperti yeodongsaengnya, namun seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan aku mengklaimnya sebagai ibu angkatku.

Kini aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi putri kesayangan mereka. Di usiaku yang masih terbilang muda, 19 tahun. Aku sudah harus menjadi seorang istri dari pria tampan yang sangat kucintai. Hah, layaknya yang kalian pikirkan. Semua ini karena salahku dan changmin yang tak berpikiran panjang. Hingga aku harus menikah muda dengan terpaksa, sebab aku telah mengandung anak changmin. Walaupun aku belum siap, tapi changmin selalu memberiku dukungan dan semangat hingga aku merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Changmin segalanya untukku, hingga aku berani mengambil resiko setinggi ini demi dirinya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Kyunie Chagi, kau melamun?" Tanya changmin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku dari belakang. Saat ini aku sedang berada di balkon apartemen yang baru kami tinggali hari ini.

"Eoh, ani Minie-ya! Aku hanya mencari udara segar disini! Anginnya sejuk sekali. " balasku hangat sembari mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Disini dingin sekali. Udara dingin tak baik buat kesehatanmu dan aegya kita!" titah changmin lembut. Sikap perhatian inilah yang membuatku semakin dalam jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hah, baiklah! Kajja! Aku lelah sekali, rasanya pinggangku mau patah!" keluhku. Seharian ini aku membereskan apartemen sendirian. Changmin tak bisa membantuku, karena ia harus berlatih dengan tim nya. Oppa dan Eonnie ku juga ada kesibukan sendiri. Jadilah aku harus sendirian mengurus acara pindahan ini.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa membantumu. Sebagai gantinya, aku pijat ne!" tawar Changmin. See! Dia benar-benar perhatian.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, sembari mengulas senyum tipis untuknya. Terlintas ide jahil dipikiranku saat ini. " Argh… Appo!" seruku ketika Changmin menggandeng tanganku masuk kedalam kamar.

"Waeyo Chagiya!" ungkap Changmin menunjukkan kekhawatiran berlebihannya.

"Kakiku sakit sekali. Awh… rasanya sulit berjalan." Ujarku lagi mengurut-urut pelan kakiku. Changmin menatapku intens, dan…

**HAP**

Changmin mengangkat tubuh ringanku dengan mudahnya. Bridal Style ala Changmin. Dia menggendongku menuju ranjang berukuran sedang, dan membaringkanku perlahan.

"Bilang saja ingin digendong baby Kyu! Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk berbohong!" ujarnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

Aku hanya tertawa sejenak. Dia memang tak pernah bisa untuk dibohongi. "Hahaha… Mianhae yeobo. Keundae… jeongmal gomawo. Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku." Balasku memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Changmin membalas pelukanku dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepalaku.

"Ne… Cheonmaneyo. Kau sangat berharga untukku. Saat ini kau telah menjadi istri sahku, bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu dari anakku. Mulai sekarang jangan segan untuk meminta apapun dariku. Aratchi?" Changmin menatapku intens, menyiratkan ketulusan dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Hm… Arraseo. Aku akan mengatakan semua keinginan ku padamu. Aku mengantuk Minie. Kau juga harus tidur, besok kau harus pergi latihan pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tak mau kau kekurangan energi besok. " titahku padanya.

"Sipp Nyonya Shim! Nite BabyKyu!" Changmin mengecup dahiku lama. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Too. Saranghae!" ucapku padanya sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata.

"Nado!" Gumam Changmin sejenak.

**FLASHBACK OFF…**

Kyuhyun P.O.V Off…

Air mata kyuhyun kian mengalir deras mengingat kenangan akan Changmin-nya. Jika dulu saat ia merasa lelah dengan hidupnya, Changmin akan setia memberinya semangat hingga menghiburnya sampai ia bisa tertawa lepas. Tapi kini, semangat itu tak akan pernah ia dapat lagi. Mengingat Changmin telah pergi jauh darinya. Hanya minho yang menjadi semangat utamanya. Bahkan dia juga bisa hidup sampai sekarang hanya untuk Minho. Kyuhyun tertidur didalam tangisannya, biarlah saat ini ia beristirahat sejenak. Menenangkan hati dan juga pikirannya yang terlalu lelah.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Naneun Kim Min Hee Imnida**

**NewBie Here**

**Bangapseumnida**

**I'm WKS and CKS**

**Ini fic pertama saya dengan Pair ChangKyu**

**Last Word**

**RnR Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eomma, Saranghae!**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Remake from "Wedding Dress"**

**GENDERSWITCH**

Genre : Romance, Angst!

Rating : Fiction T

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Choi Minho as Shim Minho**

**Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (Kyuhyun's Husband/Die)**

**Choi Siwon as Minho's Football Coach**

**Kim Kibum as Minho's Music Coach**

**Kim Young Woon as Kyuhyun's Brother**

**Park Jungsoo as Young woon's wife**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kyuhyun's Sister**

**Jung Yunho as Jaejoong's Husband**

**Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum as Kangteuk's children**

**Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki/ Yunjae's Child**

**Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's Friend**

…**..HAPPY READING GUYS…**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, seraya menatap tajam minho. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah Kursus Musik. Well, Kyuhyun memutuskan agar minho mengambil kursus musik, walaupun hal ini sangat ditentang oleh minho. Minho sendiri tidak bergitu tertarik dengan dunia music, dia lebih memiliki bakat di bidang olahraga, terutama sepak bola. Like Father, like son. Minho benar-benar mewarisi seluruh gen Changmin. Namun, Kyuhyun bersikeras melarang Changmin untuk Masuk sekolah Sepak bola. Kyuhyun tak mau Minho menjadi pemain sepak bola seperti Changmin. Sedikit trauma, mungkin! Kenangan akan kepergian Changmin masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Eomma! Tak bisakah eomma memikirkan kembali permintaan minho? Minho tak ingin masuk kursus musik! Minho tak memiliki bakat apapun dalam bermusik." Pinta Minho saat ini. Dia masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tidak memasukkannya kedalam kursus musik.

"Ani! Tidak ada penolakan lagi Shim Minho. Eomma hanya tak ingin minho mengikuti jejak Appa. Karena kecintaannya akan sepak bola, ia bahkan merelakan nyawanya sendiri bahkan meninggalkan kita. Eomma mohon kali ini turuti eomma." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Terserah eomma! Aku menolak juga, eomma takkan peduli! Geurae… sampai Jumpa nanti eomma." Minho melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kursus musik itu. Sementara kyuhyun hanya menatap minho miris.

'Mianhae Minho Chagi! Eomma hanya tak ingin kau seperti appamu! Jeongmal Mianhae.' Bathin Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia kembali ke mobilnya, dan segera pergi ke butiknya.

Sementara Minho yang tadi telah masuk kedalam tempat kursus, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, setelah melihat kyuhyun pergi.

"Huft… Mianhae eomma. Minho benar-benar tak ingin belajar musik! Maaf, minho mengecewakan eomma!" Minho menunduk sedih. Sesaat kemudian, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, menuju sebuah gedung besar di sebelah kursus musik. Ya, Gedung Sekolah Sepak Bola untuk anak-anak seusianya! Dan itu mungkin tak asing baginya, karena Changmin pernah mengajaknya kesana. Changmin pernah melatih sepak bola disana.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Minho melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebuah ruangan besar, yang ia yakini adalah ruangan pelatih di sekolah itu. Bagaimanapun ia tetap akan berlatih sepak bola meski Eomma nya melarang.

Tepat di depan pintu berwarna coklat muda itu, ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Sepertinya pembicaraan lewat telepon. Terbersit keraguan sejenak untuk ia membuka pintu itu. Namun, dengan keberaniannya. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Mencoba memandang sekeliling ruangan sejenak, dan tampak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang bertelepon-ria sambil memunggunginya.

"Mianhae… Chagi.. aku tak bisa pergi hari ini. Aku harus melatih anak-anak, minggu depan akan diadakan turnamen. Dan mereka akan ikut bertanding. Jangan marah, ne!" Ujar pria itu pada seseorang di seberang line telepon.

"…"

"MWO? Putus? Waeyo?"

"…"

"Mwo? Aku terlalu sibuk? Chagi, bukannya baru kali ini aku melanggar janji kencan kita.

"…"

"MWORAGO? Kau bosan melihatku? Aku terlalu berotot? Apa hubungannya? Eh… Chagi, Baby, jjankaman! Baby! Aish…!" Rutuk pria itu lagi. Well, tampaknya dia sedang kesal dan patah hati, maybe!

Minho hanya mendengus melihat tingkah pria itu yang saat ini tengah menjambak kasar rambutnya frustasi, sembari terus beteriak menyebut nama kekasihnya. Menjijikkan, pikirnya!

"Ck, Pabbo! Hanya karena diputusi, kau menjadi seperti orang gila! Memuakkan!" cibir Minho.

Pria itu menatap ke asal suara, dan ia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menatapnya remeh. "Ya! NEO? NUGUYA? Dimana sopan santunmu! Apa pantas seorang anak kecil berkata seperti itu pada seseorang yang lebih tua? Hah?" bentaknya kasar. Minho hanya terus menatap tajam pria itu.

"Bukankah aku benar! Kau tidak pantas menjadi pelatih sepak bola. Baru diputuskan oleh seorang wanita, frustasimu seakan dunia akan kiamat! Seorang pelatih sepak bola itu harus kuat, selain melatih skill dan fisik pemain, dia juga harus melatih mental mereka agar lebih tangguh dan tidak takut akan tantangan apapun. Bagaimana kau bisa melatih para pemainmu, jika dirimu bahkan bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita." Ujar Minho lagi.

"Kau mengajariku? Tahu apa kau tentang sepak bola? Anak kecil sepertimu pantasnya bermain sepuasnya dirumah, atau sebelum kau mengajariku, kau bisa mengajari ayahmu terlebih dahulu. Tsk!" balas pria itu. Dia semakin kesal akan ucapan minho yang terkesan mengguruinya. Hey, dia bahkan telah menjadi pelatih sepak bola selama 5 tahun. Yah, walaupun dia melatih khusus untuk anak-anak berusia 7-15 tahun. Pria itu, **CHOI SIWON**, seorang pelatih sepak bola special for kids, kini berusia 30 tahun.

"Sadarlah Ahjussi! Bahkan kekasihmu itu meninggalkanmu karena tempramentalmu. Hanya menghadapi anak kecil sepertiku saja, emosimu memuncak. Benar-benar tak bisa jika harus bermain bola di lapangan, jika saja lawan merebut bolamu, mungkin kau akan langsung emosi dan memukulnya." Minho semakin merendahkan siwon.

"KELUAR DARI SINI! Dasar anak nakal! Orangtua mu tak mengajari sopan santun padamu, ya? Aku yakin appa mu juga sama menyebalkan nya sepertimu. Angkuh dan suka merendahkan orang lain tanpa memandang bagaimana dirinya. Masih kecil saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana besar nanti! Go out!" murka siwon lagi. Dia SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT KESAL! Diputusi pacar, ditambah direndahkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Hah, baiklah Tuan Choi siwon, aku pergi! Kau pikir aku tak mengenalmu? Aku bahkan sangat mengenalmu! Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku Shim Minho, putra **SHIM CHANGMIN**! Terimakasih atas hinaanmu untuk appaku, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menyampaikannya. Dia tak ada di dunia ini! Annyeong." Ujar Minho menunjukkan wajah datar dan dinginnya, berlalu meninggalkan siwon yang mematung.

"Dia? Putra Shim Changmin? Changmin? Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?" ujar siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal telah berkata kasar pada Minho, walaupun minho yang terlebih dahulu merendahkannya, tapi dia tak mungkin seperti itu pada minho. Minho, Putra Shim Changmin, dan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai, Kim Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minho tengah berbaring indah disebuah ranjang kecil bermotif beruang. Setelah pulang dari Gedung Sekolah Sepak bola –dengan dalih ke kursus Musik-, ia singgah di rumah Samcheon nya, alias Oppa tertua Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon. Minho sering menghabiskan waktunya disana, sebab ia bisa bermain dengan kedua sepupunya, Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Kibum a.k.a Key. Walaupun terkadang Jong dan key –nama panggilan mereka-, enggan bermain dengan minho yang sering bersikap dingin dan terkesan angkuh. Namun, minho tetaplah minho, walaupun begitu, ia tetap datang bermain disana, ditambah lagi masakan buatan Imonya, Jungsoo, sangat enak, berbeda dengan eommanya yang tidak terlalu bisa memasak.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan peringatan kematian dari orangtua Kim bersaudara. Sehingga rumah Kim Youngwoon sedang ramai, dan sibuk menyiapkan beberapa kebutuhan untuk acara peringatan itu. Anak-anak –kecuali Minho- sedang asyik bermain, Kim Youngwoon dan Jung Yunho –adik iparnya- membereskan ruangan kecil tempat acara peringatan kematian diadakan, sedangkan Park Jungsoo dan Kim Jaejoong –kakak Kyuhyun- tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan didapur. Mereka semua menunggu Kyuhyun yang terlambat, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eonnie, kenapa kyuhyun belum datang juga?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tengah mengiris beberapa wortel.

"Molla, mungkin dia sedang lembur Joongie! Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk menjemput minho saja tak sempat!" jawab Jungsoo seraya menyunggingkan senyum ala malaikatnya.

"Ck, tapi seharusnya ia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk acara peringatan ini! Apa dia tak peduli lagi pada Eomma dan Appa! Jelas sekali dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya." Cibir Jaejoong kesal.

"Hush! Tak boleh begitu Joongie! Kau sendiri juga tahu, Kyuhyun itu single parent, dia harus menghidupi Minho dan dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan seperti kita yang hanya tinggal meminta pada suami. Aku sangat kagum pada ketegarannya, bahkan di usia nya yang ke 28 Tahun, ia belum pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Jika kau menjadi single parent seperti Kyuhyun, aku tak yakin dirimu akan setegar dan sekuat dia!" ungkap Jungsoo sendu. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong terkesan menyudutkan kyuhyun, yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Jungsoo bahkan menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu itu eonnie! Aku tak bermaksud memojokkannya!" Jaejoong berkata seolah ia tahu apa yang Jungsoo pikirkan tadi.

"Aku juga sangat menyayanginya, namun terkadang aku juga kecewa padanya disaat yang bersamaan. Jika dulu ia tak mementingkan egoismenya, ia juga tak akan jadi begini. Hamil diluar nikah, menikah di usia muda, bahkan kini menjadi single parent, dan harus berusaha sendiri menghidupi anaknya yang masih kecil. Jika saja dulu dia mendengarkanku, untuk tidak berpacaran dengan pemain bola itu, ia pasti saat ini bahagia." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

Baiklah, sedikit dijelaskan! Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang tak suka dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dengan alasan, ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan bahagia hidup dengan seorang pemain bola dengan glamour life sytle seperti Changmin.

Liar, Playboy, dan beberapa sifat buruk lainnya memang sempat hinggap dalam diri Changmin. Namun, setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin mulai merubah sedikit kebiasaannya. Hanya saja Jaejoong tetap tidak setuju akan hubungan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengaku bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak Changmin, saat itulah amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Ia telah menganggap kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar adik. Karena ia tahu, kyuhyun butuh kasih sayang orang tua. Ia bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan, **"Mommy".** Tapi Jaejoong terlanjur kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga saat ini, bisa dibilang ia sangat sakit hati dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan begitu! Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu dongsaeng kita yang sangat berharga. Kita harus melindunginya, bukan malah memojokkannya. Aku berharap kau melupakan masalah yang telah berlalu. Saat ini yang Kyuhyun butuhkan adalah dukungan kita dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Aku tak mau ia merasa tak berharga lagi, dan malah nekat, melakukan hal yang tak inginkan. Arraseo?" pinta Jungsoo. Ia sangat berharap Jaejoong melupakan egoismenya saat ini.

"Geurae, berdebat denganmu, takkan pernah menang! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyelesaikan ini!" Jaejoong tak ingin kembali beradu mulut dengan Kakak iparnya itu, ia lebih baik diam saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kecil memandangi mereka dengan miris. Mendengar pembicaraan yang mungkin terlalu tinggi untuk anak kecil sepertinya.

"Eomma, maafkan minho, selama ini minho tak tahu eomma begitu menderita. Minho selalu saja menyusahkan eomma. Appa, kenapa appa meninggalkan minho dan eomma? Appa Jahat~!" bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Acara Peringatan Kematian tengah dimulai setelah makan malam selesai. Tampaknya Kim Bersaudara sudah terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera memulai acara itu. Namun, belum sempat sepatah kata diucapkan oleh Kim Youngwoon, selaku yang paling tua, Kyuhyun datang tergesa-gesa sembari memasang wajah paniknya.

"Mianhaeyo, Eonnideul wa Oppadeul! Aku terlambat, jalanan sangat macet." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajah nya.

"Gwenchana, Kyunie. Kami mengerti! Kau sudah makan?" Jungsoo menjawab Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sementara Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa kau tak ingat hari ini acara peringatan kematian orangtua kita, eoh? Kau sengaja melupakannya?" cecar Jaejoong.

"Jae… hentikan!" Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrnya itu.

Youngwoon menatap mereka berdua penuh kekesalan. "Berhentilah berdebat! Aku tak ingin acara peringatan kematian ini menjadi tak khidmat karena kalian. Jae, berhenti menyalahkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyu, aku tak akan terima lain kali jika kau terlambat lagi diacara sepenting ini!" semua terpaku mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

Acara itu berlangsung lancar sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun yang di awal acara memang sedang pusing, tiba-tiba pingsan, tepat ketika Youngwoon memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang tua mereka. Semua nya terkejut akan pingsannya Kyuhyun. Youngwoon memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara peringatan itu, dan membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah sakit bersama Jungsoo. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho tinggal dirumah sebentar untuk menjaga anak-anak.

Diperjalanan Rumah sakit Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tak henti berdoa untuk Kyuhyun. Keduanya dilanda kekhawatiran akan Kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat lemah saat ini.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun di bawa ke Ruang IGD untuk di periksa. Sementara Youngwoon dan Jungsoo, menunggu hasil uji Lab. Keduanya spontan berdiri, ketika dokter keluar dari Ruang IGD, dan membawa hasil tes ditangannya. Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, diruangan Dokter Muda bernama Kim Junmyeon, untuk membicarakan masalah kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, bisa anda jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Kim Uisanim?" Tanya Youngwoon penuh kekhawatiran.

Kim Uisanim hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sejenak, menatap Youngwoon dan Jungsoo bergantian. "Dia mengidap penyakit Kanker Lambung, dan saat ini tengah memasuki stadium IV!"

**JDERRRRRRR**

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sangat terkejut mendengar ini, bahkan Jungsoo hampir jatuh pingsan, jika saja Youngwoon tak segera mendekapnya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit separah itu.

"Anda bercanda kan Kim Uisa? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Ah… kau berbohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunie?" Youngwoon menganggap Dokter Kim berbohong padanya. Ia berharap ini tak kan pernah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Jungsoo hanya menangis, mengingat adik ipar bungsunya yang kini tak berdaya. "Hiks…hiks… Kyuhyunie!"

"Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Kim Sajangnim! Kyuhyun-ssi juga sudah mengetahui sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun, Kyuhyun-ssi meminta saya untuk menyembunyikan kondisinya dari Anda. Dia bahkan selalu datang kesini untuk Check Up empat kali dalam sebulan. Namun, beberapa bulan ini, Kyuhyun-ssi tak pernah lagi Check-Up, dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Bahkan saya merekomendasikannya untuk melakukan kemoterapi, namun Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mau, anda sampai mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat anda Khawatir. " Lanjut Kim Uisanim lagi.

"Kyuhyunie, putri kecilku. Pabboya! Kau benar-benat bodoh**, **jika sudah seperti ini, aku benar-benar Khawatir padamu!" Youngwoon tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya, air mata dipipinya pun tengah mengalir, meratapi nasib adiknya yang penuh penderitaan.

Jungsoo menatap sendu suaminya. Mencoba tegar, dan berusaha menguatkan Youngwoon. Mendekap erat tubuh kekar itu. "Tenanglah, Kyuhyunie pasti bisa disembuhkan!" bisiknya pelan.

Kim Uisanim menatap kedua insan itu miris. Sama ketika pertama kali dirinya memvonis Kyuhyun yang mengidap penyakit itu, namun masih berada di stadium II. Ia telah berusaha membantu Kyuhyun, namun Tuhan memang punya rencana sendiri.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0**

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tengah berada dalam perjalanan Pulang. Mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dirumah sakit sebentar, untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan untuk minho, mereka akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Mereka belum siap untuk melihat kesedihan Minho lagi, setelah ia ditinggal Changmin dulu, kini Kyuhyun, Eomma kesayangannya, harus mengidap penyakit parah.

Youngwoon masih ingat percakapannya tadi dengan Kim Uisanim perihal penyakit Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak percaya akan hal ini.

**Flashback on**

"Kyuhyun-ssi pernah mengalami stress berat dan tertekan bathin, sehingga membuat dirinya kacau dan tak memperhatikan pola hidupnya. Penyakit Kanker Lambung ini disebabkan oleh kadar Nikotin dan Alkohol yang berlebihan, Konsumsi makanan yang tak sehat dengan pengawet nitrat, hingga Konsumsi kopi yang berlebihan saat perut kosong." Ujar Kim Uisanim perlahan, menjelaskan sebab dari penyakit Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maksud Uisanim, Kyuhyunie, perokok, sering mengkonsumsi alcohol, dan pecandu kopi?" Jungsoo shock berat akan penuturan itu.

"Benar. Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menceritakannya pada saya. Saat dia Stress, Kyuhyun-ssi akan merokok, dan meminum beberapa minuman keras dengan kadar alcohol yang tinggi, seperti vodka. Dan juga semenjak ia bekerja, Kyuhyun-ssi menjadi pecandu Kopi, sebab pekerjaannya menuntut ia harus bekerja lembur, dan tak jarang pula harus begadang. Saat ini, Kyuhyun-ssi tengah mengurangi intensitas bekerjanya, sebab lima bulan yang lalu, ia mengeluh lambungnya sakit." Jelas Kim Uisa lagi.

"Kyu…Kyuhyunie…." Tangis Youngwoon kembali tak tertahankan mengingat Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sangat parah dan kacau saat ini. Adiknya yang dulu sangat ceria, harus berjuang sendirian melawan penyakit parah itu.

**Flashback Off**

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya dulu dengan benar. Mereka tak mempunyai banyak waktu. Mereka harus segera kembali kerumah sakit. Di ruang keluarga tampak Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah tertidur, menunggu kedatangan mereka. Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, mengambil beberapa pakaiannya untuk Kyuhyun. Jika harus mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun di Apartemennya, mereka tak punya waktu banyak. Kyuhyun sendirian di Rumah sakit. Sementara Youngwoon membangunkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Jae! Bangun!" pinta Youngwoon lembut.

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sejenak. Menatap Oppa tertuanya yang sangat Kusut, bahkan wajahnya ditekuk. "Waeyo, oppa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyunie?" Tanya Jaejoong. Walau bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun itu adiknya. Ia juga sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang mendengar suara, ikut terbangun. Melihat kakak iparnya yang tengah tertunduk sedih. "Hyung? Kau sudah kembali? Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini giliran ia yang bertanya.

"Kyunie… Kyunie!" lirih Youngwoon pelan.

"Oppa waeyo? Kyunie kenapa? Dia sakit apa?" cecar Jaejoong lagi. Ia merasa ada masalah besar yang terjadi. Youngwoon Oppanya tak pernah menangis dalam keadaan apapun, kecuali saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal. Namun, saat ini, ia melihat Youngwoon penuh dengan uraian air mata.

"Kyuhyun sakit parah Jae! Kanker Lambung stadium IV!" ucap Youngwoon pelan.

**JDERRRRR**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar berita ini. Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangannya tiba-tiba, terjatuh, terduduk, dan menangis sejadinya.

"Kyunie… Hiks..Hiks.. Kyunie!" isaknya pelan. Yunho mendekap istrinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Boo, tenanglah!" pinta Yunho.

"Hiks… Kita kerumah sakit sekarang Yun. Aku ingin melihat Kyunie!" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Yunho dengan cepat, meninggalkan Youngwoon yang terdiam, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar, menemui Jungsoo.

Sementara itu, tak mereka sadari sepasang mata kecil menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Mendengar segala pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyuhyun Imo sakit Kanker Lambung? Kasihan sekali Minho…." Ujarnya. -**Jung Jinki**, 11 Yo, Putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong-.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Naneun Kim Min Hee Imnida**

**I'm WKS and CKS**

**Ini Fanfic pertama saya dengan Pair CHangKyu**

**Mianhae di Chapter pertama saya salah Publish**

**TBC nya Lupa saya buat**

**Jadi saya langsung Update 2 Chapter sekaligus**

**Last Word**

**Next or No?**

**Please Review ne !**

**~Gomawo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eomma, Saranghae!**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Remake from "Wedding Dress"**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**Genre : Romance, Angst!**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Choi Minho as Shim Minho**

**Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (Kyuhyun's Husband/Die)**

**Choi Siwon as Minho's Football Coach**

**Kim Kibum as Minho's Music Coach**

**Kim Young Woon as Kyuhyun's Brother**

**Park Jungsoo as Young woon's wife**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kyuhyun's Sister**

**Jung Yunho as Jaejoong's Husband**

**Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum as Kangteuk's children**

**Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki/ Yunjae's Child**

**Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's Friend**

…**..HAPPY READING GUYS…**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi yang cukup lengang kini bisa menjadi deskripsi suasana saat ini di sebuah ruangan serba putih cukup besar. Dua yeoja tengah tertidur pulas, masing-masing dengan posisi duduk di kedua sisi ranjang, yang diatasnya terbaring lemah sosok yeoja lain. Dan tampak pula, dua Namja yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk juga di atas sofa.

"Eunghh…" lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir yeoja yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Kyuhyun –Sang Yeoja-, mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Hm, aku dimana?" bisiknya pelan. Sekilas ia melihat di kedua sisi ranjangnya, tampak kedua eonnie nya yang masih tertidur. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan, dimana oppanya juga tertidur.

"Kyu, kau sadar?" pekik Jungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun ketika mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun tadi, dan kaget saat membuka mata, melihat Kyuhyunnya telah sadar.

"Aku kenapa eonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun kini.

"Tadi malam kau tiba-tiba pingsan! Apa kau mengingatnya? Kami cemas sekali padamu!" ungkap Jungsoo sendu. Memandang Kyuhyun penuh kesedihan.

"Ah.. Ne, aku ingat. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah kanan. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"KYU? Bagaimana keadaanmu saengie? Ada yang sakit?" cecar Jaejoong spontan melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka, dan kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aniyo~! Nan Gwenchana! Ah, anak-anak? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak melihat anak-anak di ruangannya.

"Mereka dirumah, aku menghubungi sahabatmu, Lee Sungmin, untuk menjaga mereka. Untung saja ia tak keberatan!" ungkap Jaejoong.

"Sungmin eonnie? Aissh…aku jadi merasa tak enak padanya." Kyuhyun menunduk kesal. Sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan sungmin, pikirnya.

Jungsoo bangkit dari kursinya, menuju Youngwoon dan Yunho untuk membangunkan keduanya. "Woonie, Ireona! Yunhoya Ireona!" pinta Jungsoo lembut.

"Eunghh…" ucap keduanya perlahan.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kyunie sadar!" Jungsoo tersenyum lembut menenangkan.

"Mwo?" teriak Youngwoon tanpa sadar, dan segera bangkit menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Menatap manik mata yang sayu itu, lalu kemudian mendekap tubuh lemah itu erat.

"Oppa?" kyuhyun membalas pelukan Youngwoon tatkala mendengar isakan kecil dari Oppa tertuanya itu.

"Kyunie! Pabbo! Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri, eoh? Kenapa tak pernah jujur?" racau Youngwoon kesal. Selama ini Kyuhyun tega membohonginya, membohongi mereka semua.

"Oppa, sudah tahu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat ketiga orang lain disana ikut bersedih, bahkan Jaejoong tak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Mianhae! Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Youngwoon, menatap kakak-kakaknya intens, seraya menggenggam erat jari-jarinya.

"Wae? Jika begini, justru malah membua kami semakin merasa bersalah. Kami semua saudaramu, tapi justru tak bisa melindungi dan menjagamu!" kini Yunho yang berujar. Walaupun Kyuhyun hanya adik iparnya, namun bagi Yunho, Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyunie… Kau tahu? Mendengar apa penyakitmu, membuat kami hampir mati ditempat, kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal besar ini. Kenapa kau menghadapinya sendiri?" tambah Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae! Mianhae Eonniedeul, Oppadeul!" isak Kyuhyun lagi. Saat ini ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dokter bilang kau mengidap penyakit ini sejak tiga tahun lalu? Bukankah itu tahun kematian si Pemain bola itu?" Jaejoong menekankan kata Pemain Bola untuk Changmin. Semenjak Kyuhyun berpacaran hingga menikah dengan Changmin, Jaejoong bahkan tak pernah mau menyebut namanya.

"Eonnie, Changminie punya nama! Kenapa kau masih membencinya, dia bahkan sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. " bentak Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong. Walaupun masih lemah, ia tak bisa diam jika ada yang mencibir Suaminya.

"Kyu, jae, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Jangan seperti anak kecil! Jae, berhentilah membenci Changmin!" Youngwoon menatap tajam Jaejoong. Disaat situasi seperti ini, kenapa Jaejoong masih bisa mengajak Kyuhyun berdebat.

"Oppa, aku yang salah disini. Jangan salahkan Jae Eonnie. Aku memang menjadi perokok dan pemabuk semenjak Changmin meninggal, saat itu aku frustasi dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan minho. Aku juga sempat hampir dua minggu tak menyentuh makanan, hanya minum kopi agar mataku tak terpejam. Saat itu aku hanya menangis dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Kyuhyun mengehla nafasnya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku berharap bisa menyusul Changmin, namun tangisan minho membuat aku sadar, bahwa aku masih dibutuhkan olehnya. Maaf tak pernah memberitahukan kalian semua! Aku hanya tak ingin, kalian semakin menyalahkan Changmin atas ini semua. Selama ini, aku mengetahui kalian tak pernah menyukai Changmin. Bukan hanya Jae Eonnie, bahkan Youngwoon Oppa juga. Maaf, tapi aku begitu mencintainya!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menangis sejadinya. Mengapa hidupnya separah ini? Kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir?

"Kyu, maafkan kami. Kami egois, tak pernah mengerti keadaanmu! Kau bahkan tak pernah berani mengungkap rasa bebanmu pada kami! Kami saudara yang buruk!" Jungsoo memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Bahkan Jaejoong, ikut mengapit mereka berdua. Sementara Youngwoon terduduk menyadari kesalahannya, Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tak perlu disesali. Sekarang bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat adegan itu merasa teriris hatinya. Betapa berat hidup adik iparnya itu. Ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruang inap Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan satu sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah mengiring seorang anak kecil yang tergesa-gesa masuk. Membuat kelima orang dewasa disana kaget dan menatap kea rah yeoja dewasa itu, -**Lee Sungmin**-.

"Minho~ya!" panggil Kyuhyun melihat putra semata wayangnya, yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Eomma!" balas minho berlari, dan langsung menerjang tubuh lemah kyuhyun. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, mendekap erat tubuh sang eomma yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Minho~ya, kenapa menangis? Uljima! Eomma tak apa!" ujar Kyuhyun menghapus lembut air mata Minho.

"Eomma sakit apa?" Tanya Minho menggenggam erat tangan halus Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, persis seperti Changmin dulu ketika mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedang sakit.

"Eomma, Gwenchana. Eomma hanya demam, karena terlalu lelah!" dusta Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau membuat putra nya bersedih dengan penyakitnya. Youngwoon, Yunho, Jungsoo, Jaejoong, dan Sungmin bahkan menatap Kyuhyun haru. Rasanya mereka ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat itu juga.

"Jeongmal? Eomma tak bohongkan pada minho?" Tanya minho meyakinkan. Ia agak tak percaya melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

"Aniyo, eomma tak bohong! Hm, Keundae, kenapa Minho tak sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mengingat hari ini seharusnya minho sekolah.

"Minho meminta untuk menemuimu, jadi aku membawanya kesini. Lagipula aku juga sudah meminta izin pada gurunya." Sungmin yang sedari diam, membuka suaranya.

"Eoh! Gomawo Eonnie, kau banyak membantuku!" kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sahabat terbaiknya itu. Bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Jungsoo menatap Sungmin sejenak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jonghyun, Kibum, dan Jinki, sungmin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mereka sudah ku antar ke sekolah sebelum kesini. Tenang saja Eonniedeul!" ujar sungmin semangat.

"Gomawoyo Sungmin-ah, kau baik sekali. Aku berhutang budi padamu!" ujar Jungsoo menepuk sekilas bahu sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ne, Cheonmaneyo. Ini bukan apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu, kami tinggal dulu, Oppamu harus bekerja! Aku akan kemari lagi untuk membawakan makan siang." Ujar Jungsoo menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, Youngwoon.

"Ne, Jaga dirimu ya Kyunie! Sungminie, aku titip Kyuhyun, Annyeong!" pamit Youngwoon keluar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun bersama Jungsoo.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, dan menganggukkan kepala perlahan bersama. "Kami juga harus pergi, aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun malam nanti. Annyeong!" kini Jaejoong yang berpamitan, disertai senyuman tipis Yunho pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kedua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan Minho. Sementara minho masih terdekap erat dipelukan Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam, dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Dia terbangun saat aku datang tadi malam, mengetahui dirimu sakit, ia meminta untuk datang kesini, namun aku melarangnya. Ya, dia merajuk, dan tak tidur semalaman. Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik!" ucap sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya kala menatap minho kecilnya.

"Ne, tak masalah eonnie. Kau yang terbaik, aku justru tak cukup mengatakan terima kasih padamu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau yang menjaga anak-anak dirumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tadi malam, Jungsoo Eonnie mengabarkanku bahwa kau sakit. Dan dia memintaku untuk ikut menjagamu, sebab ia harus menjaga anak-anak dirumah. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang menjaga anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah keluargamu. Lagipula aku tak masalah hanya menemani mereka dirumah." Jawab sungmin seadanya.

Sungmin memang sudah sangat dikenal baik oleh keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak zaman Junior High School. Kyuhyun yang pendiam, dan anti social, membuatnya tak memiliki teman. Namun, sungmin berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun, karena ia simpati mengingat Kyuhyun selalu kesepian. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun anak yatim-piatu, ia semakin gencar untuk bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga sekarang bahkan mereka membangung usaha bersama, tentu saja dngan teman Kyuhyun yang lain, Kim Heechul, yang saat ini sedang berada di China, kampung halaman suaminya, Tan Hankyung.

"Kau begitu baik, eonnie! Tak salah aku menjadikanmu penggantiku untuk minho nanti!" ujar Kyuhyun sendu.

"Maksudmu kyunie? Pengganti untuk minho?" Sungmin menyelami manik mata Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan akan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Umurku tak akan lama lagi eonnie, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Changminie. Dan tentu saja, aku juga akan meninggalkan minho. Aku mohon padamu, sepeninggal aku nanti, jaga minho untukku! Kau mau kan eonnie!" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Kyu..kyunie, jangan bilang begitu! Kau akan sembuh, bukankah kau berniat ikut kemoterapi?" balas sungmin akan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah minho sekilas, dan kembali menatap Sungmin. "Kemoterapi akan membuatku tambah sakit. Kau tahu kan dampak kemoterapi itu, rambutku akan rontok, seluruh badan sakit, bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Lagipula, biaya kemoterapi itu tak sedikit. Daripada membuang uang, lebih baik, aku pergunakan untuk kebutuhan Minho nanti masuk universitas!" kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sesaat mengembangkan senyum tulus menyirat pedih.

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu. Kau tak mau melihat minho tumbuh besar? Kau sanggup berpisah dengan minho?" Tanya sungmin lagi. Sungmin tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Selama ini memang hanya sungminlah yang mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun. Namun, ia terpaksa ikut menyembunyikan keadaan Kyuhyun dari semua keluarga. Kyuhyun lah yang memintanya. Awalnya ia bersikeras menolak, namun melihat betapa kuatnya Kyuhyun untuk sembuh, membuat ia mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan dongsaeng sekaligus sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Eonnie, aku mohon! Ini permintaan terakhirku!" pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Tak kuasa melihat Kyuhyun yang ia kenal ceria harus berjuang melawan penyakit parah itu. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah akan kemauan Kyuhyun. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, minho yang sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya tertidur, dilanda kebingungan dan tanda Tanya besar. Sebenarnya eommanya sakit apa? Kenapa eommanya mengatakan akan meninggalkannya? Dengan segenap perasaan cemas, ia menyesapkan wajah nya kedalam perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Mencari ketenangan sejenak. Sebelum nantinya, ia mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran akan penyakit Eommanya.

.

.

**0o0ooo0o00000ooooo00ooo**

** SKY MUSIC**

**15.00 KST**

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dengan Kyuhyun, kini disinilah minho tengah berdiri didepan Kursus musik pilihan ibunya itu. Tentu saja kali ini sungmin yang mengantarkannya, setelah kemudian ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Minho yang pada awalnya menolak pergi latihan di kursus, akhirnya luluh setelah, Kyuhyun mengiming-iminginya PSP terbaru. Walaupun tetap saja, minho tak akan pernah masuk mengikuti kelas musik. Setelah memastikan mobil sungmin jauh, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati Gedung Sekolah Sepak Bola di sebelah Kursus Musik itu. Tentu saja, ia tak berniat kesana lagi, setelah perdebatannya kemarin. Tsk, Tak akan sudi lagi untuk kesana.

Satu tempat tujuannya saat ini adalah taman kota yang berjarak 10 m dari sana. Saat ini ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui penyakit eommanya. Hanya berjalan sekitar 5 menit, ia sampai di tengah taman, tepatnya didepan air mancur berbentuk cupid itu. Duduk diatas rerumputan sembari mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang selalu ia bawa ditasnya. Foto nya bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Hah, Appa, Eomma sedang sakit! Appa tak mau menjenguknya?" Tanya minho entah pada siapa. Memandang berkali-kali Foto itu tak akan membuatnya bosan. Eomma dan Appanya terlihat bahagia saat menggendongnya.

Kebahagiaan yang bahkan kini tak pernah tampak lagi pada wajah Eommanya. Hanya Appanya yang bisa membuat Eommanya tersenyum cerah tanpa beban, hanya Appanya yang bisa membujuk Eommanya saat merajuk, segalanya hanya pada Appanya.

"Annyeong, bocah kecil!" Sapa seseorang menyadarkan lamunan si tampan kecil itu. Minho menoleh kesampingnya, mencoba melihat pelaku penyapa nya.

"Neo?" ucap minho dengan wajah mengeras ala anak kecilnya. Sesosok Pria kekar yang saat ini mengenakan kaos putih dipadu dengan training panjang berwarna hitam, tengah memandangnya ramah.

"Minho, Apa kabar?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Kau tahu namaku?" minho justru balik bertanya pada pria itu.

"Tak sopan berlaku begitu pada ku. Panggil aku Ahjussi, atau Hyung juga boleh!" ucapnya lagi.

"Hyung? Ahjussi lebih baik, kau bahkan terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Ahjussi!" ejek minho padanya.

**JLEB**

Ucapan minho membuat pria itu hanya tersenyum manis. 'Dasar anak-anak!' bathinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya minho lagi.

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Mencoba duduk disamping minho. "Ketahuan ya? Ahjussi hanya ingin meminta maaf atas ucapan yang kemarin. Ahjussi tak tahu, kau putra Shim Changmin, ahjussi hanya pernah melihatmu saat kau berumur 3 bulan." Ungkapnya lagi. Dia, -**Choi Siwon**-, menyodorkan sekotak coklat dan beberapa lollipop pada minho.

"Kau menyogokku? Cih, aku bukan orang rendahan!" cibir minho kesal.

Siwon meletakkan Coklat dan lollipop itu kedalam tas Minho, kemudian mendekap minho perlahan. "Maafkan Ahjussi! Ahjussi hanya terbawa emosi kemarin. Mianhae!" ucap siwon lagi. Sementara minho hanya terdiam mencerna omongan siwon, namun tak membalas pelukannya juga tak menolak. Ia merasakan seperti dipeluk oleh seorang ayah.

"Kau mirip ibumu! Dingin, cuek, pemberontak, berani, namun butuh perhatian!" tambah siwon lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mengenal Eommaku?" Tanya minho heran.

"Ne, bahkan sangat mengenalnya, juga ayahmu! Dia sahabat baikku!" jawab siwon.

"Eh? Jinjjaro? Aku tak pernah tahu!" minho mengambil salah satu lollipop pemberian siwon. Mencoba membukanya perlahan. Siwon yang melihat itu, mengambil lollipopnya, membukanya, lalu memasukkan lollipop itu dengan lembut kedalam mulut minho.

"Kau masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahuinya!" siwon mengacak rambut minho perlahan.

"Jangan rusak rambutku ahjussi!" pekik minho. Dan, Hey, bukankah dia barusan memanggil siwon tanpa kata "Kau" lagi. Perubahan yang progressif.

"Haaaahahahah… kau benar-benar lucu, sama seperti ibumu!" tawa siwon pecah melihat minho yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku kemarin! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Hanya saja, Ahjussi terlihat bodoh, hanya gara-gara putus dengan pacar, sampai sefrustasi itu. Seorang pelatih dan pemain sepak bola harus kuat, tegar, dan tak takut apapun. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Appaku dulu." Minho berusaha mengingat perkataan Changmin padanya dulu.

"Ne, kau benar! Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh! Mianhae!" siwon tersenyum menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya, menatap minho yang asyik mengemut lollipopnya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sesaat setelah akhirnya siwon kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sana kemarin? Apa kau berniat masuk sekolah sepak bola?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

"Itu sih keinginanku, hanya saja Eomma tak mengizinkan! Eomma menyuruhku masuk ke kursus musik. Tapi, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah sekalipun latihan. Aku membolos. Aku hanya tak suka menyanyi, bakatku tak ada dalam menyanyi!" ujar minho menyuarakan hatinya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Appamu juga terkenal dengan suara melengkingnya yang merdu dulu? Eomma mu juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Ahjussi yakin, kau juga pasti memiliki bakat dalam bernyanyi. " siwon mengenang masa lalunya dulu.

"Appa bisa bernyanyi? Aku tak pernah tahu!" minho spontan kaget. Yang ia tahu selama ini, Appanya hanya bisa bermain bola dan menggombali Eommanya.

"Benar! Tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan bakat menyanyinya dulu. Ia lebih mengasah bakat bermain bolanya saja!" jawab siwon lagi.

"Hm.. Arraseo! Eh, sepertinya aku harus pamit. Aku takut Sungmin Ahjumma menjemputku, dan aku tak ada di kursus musik, ia pasti akan memberitahu Eomma!" minho bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berpamitan pada siwon.

"Geurae! Ah ya, minho~ya!" panggil siwon menghentikan langkah minho. "Jika kau butuh tempat untuk sembunyi, datang saja ke tempatku. Aku malah akan melatihmu disana, tak perlu takut akan Eommamu, aku yang bertanggung jawab jika ketahuan!" tawar siwon.

Minho mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jinjja? Gomaseumnida, Siwon Ahjussi!" ujarnya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian berlari menuju Kursus musik.

Siwon memandang minho sesaat.'Kyu, apa kabarmu sekarang? Putramu mengingatkanku padamu!' bathin siwon miris meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong!**

**Saya balik lagi!**

**masih ada yang mau baca FF ini kah?**

**pasti pada Familiar kan sama ceritanya?**

**Ini Remake dari Wedding Dress, tapi saya ubah alur dan ceritanya.**

**Ada yang bertanya tentang ending?**

**Sad endingnya ada. tapi di scene terakhir mungkin Happy end untuk Minho #bocoran!**

**Saya kaget yang Review sedikit tapi Trafficnya menunjukkan banyak yang lihat!**

**Gwenchana! Saya menghargai para Silent Reader, mungkin ada yang gak bisa review di HP. **

**Bagaimanapun saya berniat melanjutkan FF ini.**

**Untuk yang review, Jeongmal Gomawo! Review kalian penyemangat saya!**

**#Bow 90 Derajat**

**Jika berkenan memberikan Kritik, Komentar, ataupun saran, Tapi tidak bisa Review disini**

**Langsung aja Ke FB saya ne : Irma Aria Dravida**

**#ngarep**

**Last Word**

**Jeongmal Gomawo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eomma, Saranghae!**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Remake from "Wedding Dress"**

**GENDERSWITCH**

Genre : Romance, Angst!

Rating : Fiction T

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Choi Minho as Shim Minho**

**Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (Kyuhyun's Husband/Die)**

**Choi Siwon as Minho's Football Coach**

**Kim Kibum as Minho's Music Coach**

**Kim Young Woon as Kyuhyun's Brother**

**Park Jungsoo as Young woon's wife**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kyuhyun's Sister**

**Jung Yunho as Jaejoong's Husband**

**Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum as Kangteuk's children**

**Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki/ Yunjae's Child**

**Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's Friend**

…**..HAPPY READING GUYS…**

**Chapter 4**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0oo0**

**2 Days Ago…**

Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, kondisinya tampak lebih stabil dan pucatnya juga sudah berkurang. Hanya saja terkadang perutnya sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, menyelesaikan Dress pengantin dan Tuxedo yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Menunggu minho pulang dari sekolah kira-kira dua jam lagi. Meski tampak letih, ia tetap bersikeras menyelesaikan Dress dan Tuxedo itu. Ia merasa waktunya tak banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya Dress dan Tuxedo itu bukan pesanan dari cliennya, namun itu adalah hadiah untuk Minho, putra semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkan satu hadiah untuk Minho, jika ia telah pergi nanti. Special Outfit untuk Minho di hari pernikahannya kelak. Dengan ini, dia berharap minho akan selalu mengingatnya, mengingat Eomma yang begitu mencintainya. Dari itulah, ia berusaha memberikan hadiah terakhir yang paling indah untuk Minho.

Tak terasa dua Jam telah berlalu, Dress yang pada awalnya sudah setengah Jadi itu, kini terlihat Indah. Berhiaskan manik-manik indah di bagian tengahnya. Hanya perlu beberapa sentuhan lagi untuk menyiapkannya. Namun, tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang menjalar di perutnya, tepatnya di lambungnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa mual, spontan bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Huweek…. Huweeek… Huweeek….. Crssssh." Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di kamar mandi. Rasa sakit yang ia alami sungguh luar biasa menyiksa. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya tak sanggup. Ditambah perutnya yang sudah kosong sekarang.

Ia mencoba bangkit, menuju nakas dan mengambil obat. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri, perutnya kembali bergejolak, dan ia pun memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya.

"Huwek… Huwek… Huwek…" Rasa nya ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Sementara itu, minho yang baru saja pulang sekolah, berusaha memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Karena tak mendengar jawaban, minho beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun, berencana melihat eommanya.

**CKLEK**

"Eomma, eodiseo?" Tanya minho mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Namun, ia tetap tak melihat Kyuhyun disana. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tengah terkulai lemas di Kamar mandi. Untuk menjawab panggilan minho pun tak mampu lagi. Hanya lirihan pelan yang ia keluarkan dari bibir plumpnya itu.

"Minho~ya…" desisnya lagi.

Minho yang cemas akan ketidak beradaan Eommanya, mulai panik dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Hingga akhirnya ia menuju kamar mandi, dan kaget melihat Eommanya yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ommona! Eomma! Wae Geurae? Eomma? Mwusun Irya~? Eomma!" cecar minho panik. Ia berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi Ibunya, membangunkan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

"Minho~ya! Kau sudah pulang Chagi? Eomma tak apa! Hanya sedikit pusing. Bisa bantu eomma berdiri?" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia melihat minho kini tengah berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Minho pun mengangkat tubuh Eommanya, walau sedikit hampir terjatuh, namun ia berusaha menuntun Kyuhyun menuju Ranjang. Untung saja tubuh Minho lumayan tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Umur 9 tahun dengan tinggi 150 cm. Gen Appa dan Eommanya benar-benar menurun padanya.

"Eomma, sekarang minho harus apa lagi?" Tanya minho cemas. Ia bingung akan melakukan apa sekarang.

"Ambilkan saja obat Eomma di nakas, Chagi! Ada air putih juga di sebelahnya!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Arraseo!" minho berlari menuju nakas, dan mengambil obat-obatan kyuhyun beserta air putihnya. Membantu Kyuhyun duduk untuk meminum obatnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Biarkan Eomma istirahat sebentar, ne! Sebentar saja!" pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne… Arra!" minho mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sejenak. Memandang wajah penuh guratan kesedihan itu, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Namun, ia teringat akan obat yang diminum Kyuhyun tadi. Itu bukan obat biasa yang dikonsumsi jika demam. Ayolah, ia sangat pintar persis seperti Kyuhyun, ia mampu membedakan obat penyakit demam biasa dengan obat yang bahkan tempatnya saja berbeda. Semacam kaplet kecil yang sangat banyak disimpan dalam botol kecil berwarna coklat. Sebenarnya eommanya sakit apa? Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua Jam Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Minho hanya mengerjakan PR nya sembari menunggu Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia sadar, saat ini ia harus lebih mandiri dan menjadi sosok seperti Appanya yang akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Ditengah rasa bosannya menunggu, rasa Lapar pun menghampirinya. Ia belum makan siang sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Kyuhyun juga belum memasak apapun. Sebenarnya bahan makanan tersedia di Kulkas, namun minho tidak bisa memasak. Hey, dia masih kecil. Minho pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Imonya, Jungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo, Imo! Bisa kesini? Minho Lapar, eomma lagi sakit!" ucapnya.

"Ne, Arraseo. Minho tunggu! Annyeong!" lanjutnya lagi.

Hah… minho menghela nafas lega. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun, memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kini, tampak dihadapannya, eommanya masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Minho berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun, ikut berbaring memeluknya. Sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur disana.

'Mianhae.' Ucap seseorang disana memandang mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

**Tang**

**Tang**

**Prang**

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah dapur Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya dapur menjadi terbangun. Kyuhyun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya perlahan, menoleh kesisi kirinya, dimana Putra semata wayangnya, Minho, tengah tidur dengan memeluknya. Senyum terkembang dibibir mungilnya, menatap wajah polos Minho yang mirip seperti Changmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dinding, dimana jam antiknya tengah bertengger indah disana.

**Jam 5.00 Pm**

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Mwoya? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Meski masih terlihat lemah, namun Kyuhyun tak lagi merasakan nyeri di lambungnya seperti sebelumnya.

**Tang**

**Tang**

**Prang **

Kembali Kyuhyun mendengar suara berisik itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat dapurnya, siapa tahu jika ada maling yang masuk ke dalam Apartemennya. Meninggalkan minho yang masih tertidur pulas disana.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan kini ia melihat sesosok Yeoja yang diperkirakan lebih tua darinya, tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Sekilas, Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap punggung wanita itu.

"Eonnie! Kapan datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkan Yeoja itu, Jungsoo.

Jungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kyunie? Kau sudah bangun? Aku datang sejak satu Jam yang lalu, minho menghubungiku, katanya dia lapar dan belum makan. Dia menyuruhku datang. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi tak tega melihat wajahmu yang pucat itu. Kau masih merasa sakit?" Jawab Jungsoo sekaligus bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana! Hanya sedikit pusing! Mian merepotkanmu, aku tak sempat memasak. Bahkan tak sadar bahwa minho sudah pulang sekolah. Tadi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual, dan muntah-muntah." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Hah, kalau begitu, bangunkan Minho, kalian makan lah dulu! Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan minho!" pinta Jungsoo lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kembali lagi ke dapur dengan menggandeng tangan minho.

"Imo kapan datangnya? Kenapa tidak membangunkan minho?" minho menggeser Kursi nya dan tengah duduk manis menanti makanannya.

"Sejam yang lalu. Imo lihat, minho sangat pulas tidurnya, jadi Imo tak tega membangunkan minho." Jungsoo menjawab pertanyaan minho seraya menuangkan kuah sup dipiring minho.

"Hm! Eh, eomma tak makan?" minho melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap makanannya seperti tak berselera.

"Ani! Nanti saja, minho makan saja duluan!"ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Minho yang tak ambil pusing segera memakan makanannya. Dia benar-benar lapar!

Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, menghela nafas sejenak. Adik iparnya terlihat semakin kurus dan tak bersemangat. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang ceria dan tanpa beban. Namun, kini begitu banyak beban hidup yang harus ia rasakan. Sanggupkah ia jika bertukar tempat di posisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nya yang begitu terlihat tegar, namun membutuhkan banyak dukungan dan perhatian. 'Kapan penderitaanmu berakhir Kyu?' Bathinnya.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang terasa hangat ditubuhnya bangun dari ranjangnya menuju Kamar mandi. Mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi, lalu menuju kamar minho untuk membangunkan putra nya itu.

"Minho~ya! Ireona, minho tak sekolah?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dia tahu membangunkan dengan cara kasar justru semakin membuat Minho tak mau bangun. Cara yang paling ampuh, adalah membangunkannya dengan lembut seraya membelai sayang kepala minho, maka minho pasti akan terbangun. Persis seperti Changmin dulu!

"Eunghh… sudah Jam berapa eomma?" Tanya minho dalam kondisi nya yang masih separuh terjaga.

"Jam 06.00 Chagi! Minho mandi dulu ne, eomma buatkan sarapan!" balas Kyuhyun mengacak lembut surai minho.

"Arra!" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Minho menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana untuknya dan minho. Hanya Pancake untuk minho, sandwich untuknya dan susu untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu bisa memasak, sejak menikah dulu Changminlah yang selalu membantunya memasak. Tapi jangan salah Pancake buatan Kyuhyun sangat enak menurut minho. Katanya seperti dibuat dengan penuh cinta! Tsk, ada-ada saja!

Selang lima belas menit, minho kini sudah selesai dari acara bersiap-siap nya ke sekolah. Kini ia telah rapi memakai seragam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya. Tampan! Satu kata yang dapat melukiskan nya saat ini. Wajah Changmin sempurna tergambar di wajah Minho. Membuat Kyuhyun teringat pada Suaminya itu.

"Sini Minho! Kita sarapan dulu!" kyuhyun mengajak minho menuju meja makan seraya membetulkan letak dasi kupu-kupu di kerah seragamnya.

"Hm, ne!" ujar minho singkat namun tak bersemangat, membuat Kyuhyun menaruh tanda Tanya besar.

"Waeyo? Minho tak suka pancakenya?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

"Ani! Pancake buatan Eomma kan favoritnya minho!" minho menjawab sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi minho kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya! Minho sakit?" ulang kyuhyun lagi meyakinkan.

"Aniyo! Minho gwenchana, eomma tenang saja!" minho menunjukkan cengiran anehnya. Persis seperti Changmin dulu.

Kyuhyun tahu minho menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia sangat mengetahui sifat anaknya itu. Hanya saja ia tak yakin dengan masalah yang disembunyikan minho. Masalah penyakitnya kah?

.

.

.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jendela kaca seraya melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di butiknya. Walaupun sakit, bukan berarti ia harus melalaikan tugasnya kan? Memang sebenarnya Sungmin dan Heechul sudah melarang Kyuhyun untuk datang dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Namun, dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya, kyuhyun mampu meluluhkan hati kedua wanita cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan bagaimana memberitahu minho tentang penyakitnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat minho bersedih karena dirinya. Namun, apa daya, penyakit ganas itu telah menggerogoti tubuhnya, bahkan dokter mengatakan umurnya tak akan lama lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang dinanti untuk bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?

"Eomma!" sesaat suara familiar yang ia kenali membuyarkan lamunannya. Minho. Anaknya menghampirinya seraya menunjukkan senyum ceria khas anak-anak.

"Minho, sudah pulang? Mianhae, eomma lupa menjemput minho! Kenapa minho tak menghubungi eomma?" Tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja ia lupa menjemput minho, sejak tadi kerjaannya hanya melamun di ruangannya. Tak sadar jika saat ini jam pulang sekolah.

"It's okay, eomma! Minho dijemput sama Heechul Ahjumma!" ujar minho seraya mengambil PSP di tasnya, lalu duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya itu.

"Heechul Ahjumma? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi. Heechul memang telah kembali dari China kemarin. Setelah mendengar kabar dari sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun sakit, heechul memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea.

"Tadi minho mengirim pesan kepada Heechul Ahjumma! Minho tahu eomma lagi sakit, jadi minho tak ingin eomma menjemput minho, apalagi sekarang sedang hujan." Balas minho tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, kau ini! Itu namanya merepotkan orang lain!" kyuhyun mengacak surai minho lembut. Anaknya memang perhatian tapi sangat merepotkan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menduga jalan pikiran minho.

"Yang penting kan minho sudah disini, lagipula heechul ahjumma memang mau kesini! Sekalian tak masalah eomma!" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Anaknya sungguh mewarisi sifat evil tounge nya.

"Baiklah, nanti eomma temui Heechul Ahjumma untuk bilang terima kasih!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berpindah duduk disamping minho, memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Hangat!

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa menit, larut dalam Game yang dimainkan minho. Hingga akhirnya minho bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Eomma!" panggilnya.

"Hm, Ne?" kyuhyun menjawab dengan menatap lembut mata anaknya itu.

"Masalah tadi pagi, sebenarnya minho ingin mengingatkan eomma akan satu hal! Eomma pasti lupa!" minho mempausekan gamenya, lalu balik menatap wajah pucat ibunya.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Itu, hm….Bukankah hari ini adalah Hari Annversary Eomma dan Appa yang ke 10 Tahun!" ujar minho lagi membuat kyuhyun terdiam berusaha mencerna omongan minho. Dan …

"Astaga! Eomma lupa!" kyuhyun menepuk dahinya pelan. Hah, ia melupakan hari Anniv nya bersama Changmin.

"Minho sudah mengira akan hal ini. Tapi tadi pagi minho tak berani bilang, takut eomma bersedih. Eomma tak mungkin merayakannya sendiri lagi. Lebih baik tak usah dirayakan saja!" lirih minho. See, minho yang dingin akan lebih mudah terharu jika menyangkut Eomma dan Appanya.

"Gomawo Chagi! Setidaknya minho sudah mengingatkan eomma! Eomma tak masalah merayakannya sendirian, hey bukankah ada minho! Eomma tak sendirian!" balas Kyuhyun menyemangati anaknya.

"Tapi Minho bukan Appa! Orang tua teman-teman minho selalu merayakan Anniversary nya berdua tanpa anak-anaknya, dan minho mengerti akan hal itu!" ucap minho sok dewasa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan anaknya. "Aishh… dasar sok dewasa! Minho itu masih kecil, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh!"

"Eomma! Minho serius, minho tak ingin eomma terus-terusan bersedih mengenang Appa! Lebih baik eomma tak usah merayakannya jika pada akhirnya eomma menangis semalaman!" minho memeluk erat kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Air mata kini tengah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Ia mencoba kuat didepan anaknya.

"Saranghae Chagi! Eomma menyayangimu!" kyuhyun membalas dekapan minho erat.

"Nado, eomma! Minho menyayangi eomma lebih dari apapun. Hanya eomma yang minho punya, eomma harus berjanji tak akan pergi meninggalkan minho!" kini minho telah menitikkan air matanya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

**DEG**

Kata-kata minho membuat dada kyuhyun bergetar. Bagaimana mungkin ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkan minho, dengan penyakit yang justru akan membuat ia pergi selamanya? Ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun saat ini. Perih! Rasanya lebih sakit saat Changmin meninggalkannya dulu.

"Eomma menangis? Mianhae! Eomma jangan menangis lagi ne, minho juga tak akan menangis!" minho menghapus lembut air mata kyuhyun, tak ingin wajah cantik eommanya basah oleh air mata.

"Ne, eomma hanya kelilipan!" canda Kyuhyun masih berusaha tegar.

"Kkeotjimal! Eomma bohong!" minho merajuk membelakangi Kyuhyun, membuat pouty di bibirnya, namun malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam tangisnya.

"Yeay!" ujar minho. "Akhirnya Eomma tertawa!" lanjutnya lagi. Ternyata aksi merajuknya itu sengaja untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu menatap minho, buah hatinya. "Gomawo Chagi!"

"Eomma, minho punya ide!" usul Minho tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun masih menatap Minho penuh Tanya. Apa lagi yang kini dipikirkan minho?

Minho yang jengah menatap eommanya yang diam saja, menarik tangan kyuhyun sembari membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" pekik kyuhyun.

"Aish.. eomma berlebihan! Bagaimana ?" Tanya minho menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah!" senyumnya.

Minho hanya bersorak ria. Menuju ruang fitting gaun pengantin para calon mempelai wanita, dan memilihkan salah satu gaun untuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

**See! **

Beberapa menit Kemudian, minho telah siap memakai Little Tuxedo berwarna hitam. Menunggu kyuhyun di ruang fitting.

**SREEEEEP**

Tirai merah dibuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, menatap buah hatinya yang kini terpesona oleh kecantikannya.

"Eomma, Neomu Yeppeo! Pantas saja Appa jatuh cinta!" ujar minho spontan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, malu dan merona didepan anaknya sendiri. Menuruni tangga penghubung itu perlahan, disambut tangan kecil minho yang akan menuntunnya.

"Would you dance with me, beautiful girl?" minho mengajak Kyuhyun lembut dengan membuat suara besar khas laki-laki dewasa.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh akan tingkah anaknya lalu mengangguk ceria. "Yes, of course!" balasnya.

Kyuhyun dan Minho berdansa diiringi music mellow di sertai suara gemericik hujan deras diluar. Semakin menambah kesan romantisme dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Meskipun minho lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun, tak membuat mereka enggan berdansa ria. Justru senyuman bahkan tawa kecil menghiasi dansa mereka. Benar! Ini semua ide minho untuk merayakan Anniversary Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Minho mengajak Kyuhyun berdansa dengan menggunakan baju pengantin. Minho berperan sebagai pengganti Changmin untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sangat bahagia, melihat raut cerah terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat ibunya bahagia.

Seseorang disudut ruangan memandang mereka penuh cinta, khususnya pada minho.'Gomawo, Nae Aegya!' bathinnya sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Suara Gemericik hujan menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat seorang yeoja cantik berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. Dihari yang seharusnya sangat membahagiakan untuknya, kini harus menjadi hari yang menyedihkan. Suaminya terjebak badai, dan ia hanya berdua di Apartemen bersama puteranya yang masih berumur 6 Bulan. Kyuhyun –Yeoja itu- berkali-kali melihat jam dinding, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah pintu. Menanti suaminya pulang! Hari ini adalah Hari Anniversary Pernikahan mereka yang baru menginjak tahun pertama. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan romantic atau candle light dinner misalnya. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya membuang waktu menunggu Changmin yang tadinya pamit untuk latihan sebentar. Changmin melupakan janjinya, bahkan melupakan Anniversary nya.

"Huwee Huwee Huwee…" suara tangisan bayinya, Minho, menyadarkannya sejenak. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Box Minho, lalu mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"Wae Chagi? Kenapa menangis Hum?" Tanya Kyuhyun kecil, membuat minho menghentikan tangisnya, dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hum…hm.." gumam Minho menggembungkan pipinya. Hah! Kyuhyun tahu, jika begini Minho nya pasti sedang haus.

"Kau haus ne? Mianhae, eomma mengabaikanmu! Appamu jahat sekali! Ia tak kunjung pulang hingga sekarang!" Kyuhyun bercerita sembari menyusui minho. Mungkin minho masih kecil hingga ia tak begitu mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi percayalah ia dapat mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun.

Minho tersenyum manis menenangkan. "Hum…" gumamnya lagi.

"Chagi! Eomma menyayangimu!" ungkap Kyuhyun seraya menciumi wajah Minho bertubi-tubi. Membuat minho tertawa keras akan ulah Kyuhyun itu. See! Ia memang masih kecil, namun setidaknya ia bisa membuat kyuhyun bahagia.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Suara engsel pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya. Ia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya, menampakkan sosok tinggi tegap yang tengah basah Kuyup datang menghampirinya.

"Kyuh… aku…" belum sempat Changmin berujar, Kyuhyun memotong perkataanya.

"Aku marah padamu!" ujarnya datar. Kyuhyun mengangkat minho yang telah tertidur di ranjangnya. Kemudian membawanya ke Box Bayi miliknya. Sementara Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas, berharap Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya.

"Aku mohon Kyu! Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu!" pinta Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Changmin. Beribu pertanyaan kini hinggap dikepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan seharian hingga pulang selarut ini, eoh? Kau bahkan melupakan Hari terpenting kita, hari Annyversary kita! Aku yakin kau bahkan melupakannya! Kau tak tahu, aku menunggumu sejak tadi! Aku ingin menghabiskan makan malam yang romantic saat ini! Aku bahkan memasak semua makanan Kesukaanmu! Kau juga tahukan, aku bahkan tak bisa memasak! Aku rela belajar dan meminta resep dari Jae Eonnie, walaupun pada akhirnya Jae eonnie membentakku dan memarahiku! Aku rela! Semua untukmu! Tapi apa? Kau malah seenaknya pulang larut malam, dan membuatku menunggu tanpa mengabariku!" teriak Kyuhyun menyuarakan hatinya. Ia lelah! Changmin tak mengerti dirinya.

"Kyu.. maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu!" balas Changmin tak kalah sengit. Kelembutannya memudar melihat emosi yang membuncah pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kyuhyun harus memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan masalah nya hari ini!

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi berlawanan. "Hah, kau memang begitu! Sejak dulu hanya memikirkan Tim sepak bola mu! Aku membencimu!"

**JDARR**

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar menyisakan Changmin yang terdiam ditempatnya. Changmin berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar mereka, terduduk tepat di depan pintu berwarna coklat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, terduduk memunggungi Pintu itu sambil menangis terisak.

"Kyu, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah pulang sejak tadi siang, namun aku terpaksa pergi ke Apgeujong. Aku mendapatkan kontrak untuk menjadi Pelatih Tim Sepak Bola untuk anak-anak disana. Maaf tidak mengabarimu, Ponsel ku mati. Sepulang dari sana, aku juga membeli sesuatu untukmu. Mian, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ku berikan untukmu pada hari ini, hingga akhirnya lama sekali mencari hadiah untukmu. Saat pulang kesini, terjadi kecelakaan di Jalan, aku membantu mengantarkan korban kecelakaan itu ke rumah sakit. Mianhae~!" changmin menekuk kedua lututnya, menumpu kepalanya disana. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah hari ini, namun ia juga mengerti kyuhyun bahkan sama lelah dengannya.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Isakan kecil terdengar dibalik Pintu. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya tangisan yang mewakili perasaannya.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, menuju Grand Piano milik mereka yang terletak tepat disebelah kamar mereka. Membuka satu partitur dan mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts piano itu. Menyanyi kemudian setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas berat.

**Geu saram nal utge han saram  
Geu saram nal ulge han saram  
Geu saram ttatteutan ipsullo naege  
Nae simjangeul chajajun saram  
Geu sarang jiul su eomneunde  
Geu sarang ijeul su eomneunde  
Geu saram nae sum gateun saram  
Geureon sarami tteonaganeyo  
Geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma  
Amugeotdo moreuneun sarama  
Saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo  
Bonael su bakke eomneun sarama  
Nae saranga...  
Nae gaseum neodeol georindedo  
Geu chueok nareul sewo jjileodo  
Geu saram heullil nunmuri  
Nareul deoukdo apeuge haneyo  
Geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma  
Amugeotdo moreuneun sarama  
Nunmul daesin seulpeum daesin  
Nareul itgo haengbokhage sarajwo  
Nae saranga...  
Urisarmi dahaeseo  
Uri dunun gameulttae geuttae hanbeon gieokhae  
Geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma  
Amugeotdo moreuneun sarama  
Saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo  
Bonael su bakke eomneun sarama  
Nae saranga 3X...**

**(Lee Seung Chul – Geu Saram)**

"Saranghae Kyu!" lirih Changmin mengakhiri lagunya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok kyuhyun dengan wajah sembab disertai jejak air mata. Kyuhyun menunduk, hingga akhirnya berlari menghambur ke pelukan Changmin.

"Mianhae! Aku salah paham! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku cemas akan keadaanmu diluar sana!" risak Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi sembari menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Changmin.

Changmin membeli lembut surai istrinya. "Ne, arraseo! Aku juga minta maaf, tak mengerti akan kekhawatiranmu! Hah, Hari anniversary kita sudah lewat! Pabboya~!" Changmin menoyor-noyor dahinya sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Andwee, jangan sakiti dirimu! Kita masih bisa merayakanya, aku tahu kau pasti belum makan!" ujar Kyuhyun membuat changmin sumringah.

"Ne, aku lapar sekali!" adu Changmin seraya mengecup pipi gempal milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kajja! Aku panaskan dulu makananya!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Hm, Tunggu sebentar baby Kyu! Igo, untukmu!" Changmin menunjukkan sebuah kalung berlambangkan huruf C dan K dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Melihat Changmin sejenak. Hingga akhirnya kembali memeluk Changmin erat. "Gomawo! Saranghae!"

Changmin tersenyum. "Ne, Mianhae! Mencari ini saja membutuhkan waktu 4 Jam. Aku bodoh sekali. Sini aku pakaikan!" pinta Changmin seraya memakaikan kalung itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali lalu mengecup pipi Changmin. "Gomawo! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Nado!" balas Changmin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong !**

**Saya Kembali lagi membawa Chapter 4!**

**Mianhae Jika ada Typos atau bagian yang mengecewakan.**

**Saya senang respon di FF ini Positif.**

**Saya juga agak takut bilang ini Remake, karena semua ceritanya banyak yang diubah.**

**Jadi, saya bilang ini Inspirasi dari Film WD aja Ne**

**Once Again, Mianhae Jika ada kesalahan Ne!**

**Untuk para Reviewer~**

**Gomawo!**

** Chap 1:**

Ini TBC kok Chingu, kan udah sampe Chap 3. Gomawo Ne!

** Chap 3:**

Ini memang bukan wonkyu chingu, ini ChangKyu. Mian udah buat mewek. #hapusairmataChingu. Gomawo!

**FiWonkyu0201 Chap 2:**

Iya, kasian Kyumom and minho! Tapi ini bener" Angst Lho! Endingnya juga Angst. Gomawo!

** Chap 3:**

Mian, ceritanya memang Kyu Kyu nya sakit! Ok! Gomawo udah baca!

**Artaulinata Chap 2:**

Ne, Minho emang kasian! #Pukpuk Minho. Gomawo udah Baca!

**Rikha-chan Chap 2:**

Bisa sembuh gak yaaaa? Tanya Kyuhyun aja deh! Heheheh. Ini memang Angst chingu!

Gomawo Ne!

** Chap 3:**

Jinjja? Sendu kah? Gomawo ne!

**Aniimin Chap 1:**

Iya, kasian banget Kyumom! Minho memang main Cast disini sebenarnya!

Heum, bakal jadi single parent terus gak yaaaa? Tanya Kyumom deh! Hehehehe. Gomawo!

** Chap 2 :**

Nangis aja Chingu janga ditahan air matanya! Emang miris nasib Kyumom dan Minho. Doain aja mereka bahagia ne! Gomawo!

**Ratnasparkyu Chap1:**

Iya, Kyumom nya kasian banget. Gomawo udah baca ne!

** Chap 2:**

Jinjja! Mian buat nyesek! Gomawo udah baca!

**Jmhyewon Chap 2:**

Eh, Q yang seharusnya bilang Gomawo! Kan udah baca FF ini chingu!

Iya, Kyu kasian. Doain aja dia bahagia ne! Gomawo!

**Lunkyu Chap 2:**

Serukah? Insya allah di lanjut.. udah Chapter 3 kok! Gomawo ne!

**Guest chap 1 and 2 :**

Insya allah di lanjut.. udah Chapter 3 kok! Gomawo ne!

**Imoetkyuhyun Chap 3 :**

Kyuhyun nya meninggal gak yaaa? Hanya saya dan Tuhan yang tau! Masih rahasia ya saeng. Heum, maaf ini bukan wonkyu. Cuma masa lalu kYu ada sama bang won. Mianhae… Ntar law FF ini udah mau End, eonnie bakal post FF wonkyu, sabar ne! ditunggu aja! Gomawo!

**Ahn Ah ra Chap 3:**

Minho emang keren! Dia bias ku di SHINee… Eum… Gomawo udah baca!

**Kyusung405 Chap 1:**

Ne, dilanjut kok. Gomawo!

**MoonGyuWon Chap 2:**

JInjja? Maaf buat Chingu nangis! Gomawo ne udah baca!

** Chap 3 :**

Naik turun? Kayak puncak gunung! #eh heheheh iya ini remake dari WD.

Heum, Happy ending gak ya?

Gomawo udah baca!

**Syifa0304 chap 2:**

Iya, Kyunie kasian. Minho gak nakal kok. Cuma dia butuh perhatian aja! Gomawo udah baca!

**Evilkyu** :

Ne, gomawo udah baca! lihat aja ntar ne gimna kelanjutannya.

**Rita Frauke :**

Gomawo udh baca. Tunggu kelanjutannya ne.

**Rusuh :**

Aduh chingu namanya aneh.. kekekek gomawo udah baca!

**Terakhir Untuk Liea Eomma and ViVin Eonnie. Gomawo buat semangat dan dukungannya!**

**~Mianhae jika ada yang gak disebutin~**

**Last Word**

**Jeongmal Gomawo Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eomma, Saranghae!**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Remake from "Wedding Dress"**

**GENDERSWITCH**

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama/Family!

Rating : Fiction T

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje , OOC.

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Choi Minho as Shim Minho**

**Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (Kyuhyun's Husband/Die)**

**Choi Siwon as Minho's Football Coach**

**Kim Kibum as Minho's Music Coach**

**Kim Young Woon as Kyuhyun's Brother**

**Park Jungsoo as Young woon's wife**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kyuhyun's Sister**

**Jung Yunho as Jaejoong's Husband**

**Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum as Kangteuk's children**

**Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki/ Yunjae's Child**

**Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's Friend**

…**..HAPPY READING GUYS…**

**~o0o~**

**~Chapter 5~**

**[SM Elementary School]**

**Break Time, 11 Pm**

Saat ini adalah Jam istirahat untuk anak-anak di SM ES, dimana mereka berkumpul bersama untuk makan ataupun bermain. Kantin sekolah pun saat ini cukup ramai, dengan antrian para siswa yang ingin mengambil makan siang mereka. Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari tempat yang kosong untuknya. Ia melihat tempat yang cukup strategis di sudut ruangan. Dengan wajah datar ia berjalan menuju tempat itu, seraya membawa Nampan kecil miliknya. Semua anak lain yang ada disana, hanya memperhatikan nya tajam, dan tak jarang ada yang berbisik membicarakannya. Bocah itu, Minho, tak ambil pusing. Ia tak mempedulikan pandangan anak-anak lain terhadapnya. Ia hanya hidup didunianya sendiri.

Minho mengambil Banana Milk nya dengan perlahan menyesap nikmat minuman Favoritnya itu. Tiga pasang mata kecil memperhatikannya dengan Intens. Menatap tak suka, seperti ingin memukul wajahnya saat itu juga.

"Kau lihat! Dia begitu sombong! Pantas saja tak punya teman!" cibir anak lelaki pada Minho. Sementara minho hanya diam saja tanpa mau menatap kearah mereka bertiga. **Lee Jonghyun, Lee Joon, dan Lee Seung Gi. Trio Lee.**

Seung gi mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun. "Ne! aku yakin, bahkan ibunya membencinya!"

Minho masih tetap diam tanpa mau mempedulikan mereka. Sesekali ia membuang pandangannya ke samping agar tak melihat mereka.

"Kalian tahu! Ibuku bilang, anak nakal selalu ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Minho itu nakal, sehingga ia ditinggal oleh Appanya!" kali ini Lee Joon berujar membuat Minho yang sedari tadi diam, berdiri dan memukul kencang mejanya.

"Aku mendengarnya! Kalian pikir kalian anak baik, eoh? Ibuku bilang anak-anak yang suka mencibir temannya, akan selalu bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya!" ujar minho dingin. Meskipun itu hanya sekedar bualan yang kyuhyun ucapkan pada minho, namun minho selalu mengingatnya. Dia memang dingin dan kurang sopan, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan keburukan orang lain.

Trio Lee menunduk terdiam, mengingat kata-kata Minho. Setidaknya mereka sedikit percaya akan hal itu, mengingat tak jarang orang tua mereka juga sering mengatakan hal itu.

Minho kembali focus pada makanannya. Ia tak peduli, jika semua anak memandang tajam ke arahnya. Trio Lee, masih terdiam, hingga akhirnya Jonghyun, si Ketua geng, mendatangi Minho dan mengacak-ngacak makanan minho, lalu meminum banana milk nya! Dia belum puas mengerjai Minho.

"Ups! Mianhae aku tak sengaja mengacak makananmu! Tapi itu masih bisa dimakan! Makan lah! Dan terimakasih untuk banana milk nya, aku sangat menyukai pisang!" Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada cibiran.

Minho yang muak dengan sifat Jonghyun, bangkit dari kursinya, menghentak kasar bahu Jonghyun yang bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Menuju meja Jonghyun seraya membawa banana milknya. Minho dengan kilat menuangkan semua isi Banana Milk nya diatas Makanan Jonghyun. Membuat sang empunya kaget, menatap miris nasib makanannya.

"Kau bilang, kau menyukai pisang kan? Minum semua untukmu! Aku tak butuh!" Minho membuang kasar Botol Banana Milk nya tepat dihadapan Jonghyun dan kedua temannya, seraya mengeluarkan seringai tajam miliknya.

Dia menatap tajam Trio Lee. "Lain kali, lihat dulu siapa yang kau ajak bermain!" cibir minho pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jonghyun menatap marah pada minho. "Awas kau!" teriaknya. Jonghyun memberi kode pada Seung gi dan Joon. Mereka yang tahu maksud Jonghyun, hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jonghyun pergi. Menemui Wali kelas mereka tepatnya!

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Minho dan Trio Lee. Tepatnya di hadapan seorang wanita cantik, yang berperan sebagai wali kelas mereka. **Kim Junsu**. Junsu menatap Tajam pada minho. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya dia berulah. Minho hanya diam, sedangkan Jonghyun dan lainnya berpura-pura menangis seperti biasanya.

"Tsk! Dasar Cengeng!" ejek Minho pada Trio Lee. Junsu mendelik mendengar ucapan minho. Dengan sigap memukul tangan minho dengan rotan di tangannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" titah Junsu.

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

Tiga kali pukulan itu tak lantas membuat minho menangis ataupun takut. Wajahnya masih tetap datar. Sementara Trio Lee, menahan tawa agar tak ketahuan oleh Junsu.

"Ini yang ke berapa kalinya kau mengulah! Shim Minho? Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Bahkan teman-temanmu tak mau mendekatimu! Bagaimana ibumu mengajarimu dirumah?" kesal junsu. Sementara minho yang mendengar ibunya disebut, mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Junsu tajam.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku, Seonsaengnim! Cukup aku saja! Lagipula aku tak salah, mereka yang memulai, dengan menghinaku!" bantah minho kesal. Kali ini memang bukan dia yang salah.

Junsu membalas tatapan tajam minho. "Kau salah! Lihat lah, kau bahkan seperti menantangku, saat berbicara! Teman-teman mu takut untuk mendekatimu. Jangan terlalu sombong minho~ya! Seonsaeng bosan harus menghukum mu. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini. Kali ini, Seonsaeng akan memanggil Ibumu kesini." Ujar Junsu membuat Minho tertunduk. Eommanya pasti akan marah setelah ini.

Junsu mengambil ponsel disakunya, mencari Kontak **"Minho Parent"**, dan mendial tombol Ok. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, kini ia tersambung dengan Ibu Minho. Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi! Saya wali kelasnya Minho. Saya ingin menyampaikan jika Minho berbuat Ulah. Bisakah anda meluangkan waktu anda untuk datang?"

"…"

Junsu tersenyum sekilas, mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun ditelepon. "Ne, saya Tunggu. Kamsahamnida! Pip!" Junsu segera mematikan panggilannya. Menatap lembut pada minho yang kini masih tertunduk. "Kau tunggu disini! Dan Kalian bertiga kembali ke Kelas! Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah!" titah Junsu pada Trio Lee.

Trio Lee berlalu meninggalkan Minho disana, tak lupa Jonghyun mengeluarkan senyum liciknya menatap minho, tanpa diketahui oleh Junsu. Minho membalas Jonghyun datar.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar di SM EHS. Wanita itu, Kyuhyun terus dilanda cemas mengenai Minho. Panggilan mendadak dari wali kelas minho tadi membuat dirinya cukup takut. Apa lagi ulah yang dilakukan Minho? pikirnya dalam hati. Kini ia telah sampai tepat di depan pintu Ruangan Junsu. Mengetuk pintu itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya membukanya.

**CKLEK**

"Mianhaeyo, saya terlambat!" Ujar Kyuhyun membungkuk di hadapan Junsu. Kemudian menatap Minho yang duduk menunduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

Junsu tersenyum. "Gwencahana Kyuhyun–ssi! Silahkan duduk!" Ujar Junsu mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Sementara minho, bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Chogiyo! Minho ingin ke Toilet Seonsaengnim!" Pamit minho berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

"Minho~ya!"Lirih Kyuhyun menatap punggung anaknya yang menjauh.

Junsu menghela nafasnya berat. "Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Minho berulah. Mianhae jika saya baru menyampaikannya pada anda!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Jeongmal? Sebenarnya ulah apa yang dilakukan minho?"

"Dia selalu bertengkar dengan teman-temannya. Tidak ada murid disini yang menyukainya. Bisa dikatakan Minho tidak menmpunyai teman!" ujar Junsu lagi.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu dengan cepatnya. Minho, putra semata wayangnya tak memiliki teman?

**Kyuhyun P.O.V On…**

Hatiku kembali sakit mendengar hal ini. Minho mengalami hal yang sama dengan ku dulu. Aku akui saat kecil aku juga tak memiliki teman. Aku hidup diduniaku sendiri. Sama halnya dengan minho. Sifat anti sosialku dulu menurun padanya. Bagaimana aku mengatasinya? Aku tidak ingin minho hidup sendirian nanti, apalagi sebentar lagi aku juga akan meninggalkannya. Minho, maafkan Eomma!

"Bisa anda ceritakan masalah hari ini?" tanyaku pada Junsu, wali kelas minho.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Jonghyun dan teman-temannya. Saya mengerti Jonghyun yang memulai, namun Minho justru membalas lebih. Jonghyun sedikit mengacak makanan Minho, dan meminum Banana Milk nya. Namun, minho membalas dengan menumpahkan seluruh isi Banana Milknya keseluruh makanan Jonghyun!" imbuh Junsu membuat ku semakin terkejut. Minho, mengapa kau seperti ini nak?

"Jinjjaro? Hah, Mianhaeyo. Saya tak tahu jika minho seperti itu. Ini kesalahan saya, yang jarang memperhatikan dirinya. Saya terlalu sibuk bekerja. " Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu dihadapan Wali Kelas minho. Ini semua memang salahku.

"Saya mengerti Kyuhyun-ssi, anda seorang single parent. Tak mudah bekerja dan mengurus anak sekaligus. Saya memahami posisi anda. Sebenarnya Minho dan Jonghyun dulu berteman. Hanya saja mereka bertengkar karena satu hal!" Junsu Seonsaengnim berusaha menghibur ku saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar?"

"Waktu itu sedang pelajaran Olah Raga. Jonghyun yang sedang kehausan tak sengaja meminum air dari botol minuman Minho. Layaknya seorang teman, bukankah hal itu biasa. Namun, Minho justru marah, dan menyebut Jonghyun dengan sebutan pengemis." Tambah Junsu lagi.

JLEB

"Jeongmal? Segitunya kah?" kagetku menatap mata Junsu seonsaengnim. Minho, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa kau senakal ini. Namun, aku teringat. Itu memang sifat minho, dan dia mewarisi sifatku yang tak mau berbagi minuman atau makanan dengan orang lain.

"Mianhaeyo Junsu-ssi. Sebenarnya minho memang seperti itu. Dia sedikit pembersih mungkin. Dia tidak mau meminum bekas orang lain, ataupun berbagi makanannya dengan orang lain, selain pada saya. Bahkan jika kami mengunjungi saudara, mereka akan membuat tempat terpisah untuk makanan minho. Dia tidak suka makanan dan minumannya disentuh orang lain. Harap maklumi sifat nya!" ujarku memohon pada Wali kelas minho ini. Minho memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak lain.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya juga akan menasehati teman-temannya agar lebih memahami minho. Saya hanya kasihan padanya. Jika ada tugas kelompok, minho selalu mengerjakan sendiri. Tak ada satupun yang mau sekelmpok dengannya."

Ucapan Junsu Seonsaengnim sukses membuatku terperangah. Sebegini menderita kah minho. Betapa kesepian putra ku itu. Minho, mianhaeyo! Eomma bahkan jarang memperhatikan minho.

"Hah, baiklah! Kamsahamnida Junsu-ssi! Saya mohon Jagalah minho untuk saya! saya titip minho dengan segala ketulusan hati anda. Dia memang anti social, tapi sangat membutuhkan perhatian." Pintaku seraya membungkukkan tubuhku dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Saya juga sangat menyayanginya. Dan satu hal lagi, saya minta maaf karena tadi memukul tangan minho!" Junsu seonsaengnim ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya pada ku.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Gwenchana. Terkadang dia juga harus dihukum agar sadar, sekali lagi Terimakasih. Saya akan membawa minho pulang!"

"Baiklah!" Junsu membalas senyumku sejenak. Mengantarku hingga ke ujung pintu. Dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aku membalas dengan hal yang sama. Dan di hadapanku tampak minho yang tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju Parkiran. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan minho. Aku juga seperti ini dulu. Aku juga tak pernah mau berbagi makanan dan minuman dengan orang lain. Terlebih dahulu aku akan memindahkannya di wadah yang lain. Tak akan kuizinkan mereka menyentuh piring atau botol minumanku sedikitpun. Tapi kenapa harus sifat buruk itu yang menurun pada minho?

**~o0o~**

**[Kyu's Apartement]**

**5 Pm**

Sesampainya di Apartemen, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di dalam Mobil ingin muntah, langsung menghambur ke Kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Saat dalam perjalanan tadi, sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar Minho tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Minho yang mendengar Ibunya muntah-muntah, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Memanggil ibunya dengan takut.

"Eomma, Gwenchanikka?" Tanya Minho perlahan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Minho menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ne, Gwenchana! Eomma hanya kebanyakan Makan tadi. Tak masalah!" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan, seraya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutnya.

Minho menghela nafasnya. "Geurae, kalau begitu, minho mengerjakan PR dulu." Ungkap Minho yang langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mengambil Buku PR, lalu mengerjakannya tepat di Meja kecil yang berhadapan dengan dapur.

**CKLEK**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut dan tubuh sedikit lemas. Namun, ia berusaha kuat didepan minho. Kyuhyun mengambil obat yang ia simpan di kotak obat, kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu menuju dapur, dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Minho yang melihat kyuhyun tengah sibuk memanaskan Sup, berujar tiba-tiba. "Apakah Eomma marah?" Tanya nya. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak insiden tadi siang, Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ani!" ujar Kyuhyun singkat lalu menghampiri Minho, dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Putra kecilnya itu. "Minho~ya! Mengapa minho tidak bisa berbagi makanan dengan teman-temanmu? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika minho berbicara dengan teman-teman!" nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Itu sangat menjijikkan!" Ujar minho membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwoya? Apanya yang menjijikkan? Apa kamu tidak akan berciuman jika dewasa nanti, bagaimana caramu berpacaran jika seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lembut.

"Aku akan hidup sendiri!" jawab Minho. Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti akan tingkah anaknya ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ketika kau besar nanti, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang dan menikah, dan tentu saja akan berbagi makanan. Eomma tidak bisa menemanimu sampai minho tua nanti!" kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada minho. Minho masih focus pada PR nya tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku dapat hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan Eomma!" balas minho datar.

**JLEB**

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup sendirian?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu rasanya sendirian. Aku mengerjakan PR sendiri, makan sendiri, menunggu Eomma pulang bekerja sendiri, pergi tidur sendiri. Dan aku baik-baik saja saat sendirian!" ucapan minho membuat Kyuhyun semakin kecewa. Benar! Selama ini dia terlalu sering meninggalkan Minho sendirian.

"I…itu karena Eomma sibuk! Eomma harus bekerja, dan itu juga untuk minho!" balas Kyuhyun menatap mata minho sayu.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah sibuk, jangan khawatirkan minho! Minho baik-baik saja tanpa Eomma!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kesal bercampur kecewa rasanya saat ini. "Bagaimana Eomma tidak khawatir, jika kau seperti tidak membutuhkan apapun! Semuanya selalu sendirian! Kau hidup didunia mu sendiri!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo Imo mengerti apa yang minho butuhkan! Bahkan Imo lebih baik daripada Eomma! Masakan imo juga lebih enak!" Minho mencoba membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Bibinya.

Kyuhyun yang semakin terbakar, bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan minho. "Kalau begitu, tinggallah sana dengan Imo mu! **JDAR**!" Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Menangis dibalik pintu, seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat marah pada Changmin.

Minho ikut bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Eomma!" lirihnya pelan. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Merasa bersalah pada Eommanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tangisan kecil minho, segera menghapus kasar air matanya. Bagaimanapun ia juga salah. Semua ini karena ia yang jarang memperhatikan minho. Minho selalu sendiri saat dia bekerja. Jika dulu saat Changmin masih ada, ia bisa meluangkan 24 Jam waktunya untuk minho. Namun, saat ini, jangan kan 1 Jam, 1 menit saja waktunya sangat berharga untuknya. Pekerjaan membuatnya seperti ini. Jika dia tidak bekerja, siapa yang mau menghidupi mereka berdua?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat Minho terduduk di hadapannya. Minho menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Maafkan minho, Eomma! Minho hanya ingin hidup bersama Eomma sampai tua. Minho tak peduli pada siapapun. Hanya eomma yang minho punya! Hanya eomma!" isak minho.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh minho. "Mianhae!" bisiknya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa! Ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan minho. Tapi takdirnya berkata lain. Bagaimanapun hidupnya tak kan lama lagi. Saat ini biarlah ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari minho, buah hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar minho. Melihat sang aegya tengah berusaha memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang raut wajah datar putranya. Menghampirinya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan disebelah minho. Minho yang menyadari keberadaan Eommanya, menggeser tubuh nya sejenak, dan menghadapkan dirinya tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma!" bisik minho.

"Ne, kenapa minho belum tidur?" Tanya kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut surai coklat milik minho.

Minho menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Minho tak bisa tidur! Mata minho sudah dipejamkan." Adunya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengecup pelipis minho. "Waeyo?"

"Molla!" ujarnya datar.

"Eh, bukankah besok hari minggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada minho yang mulai menguap.

Minho menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Ne, waeyo?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan? Ke Bioskop?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Minho ingin ke Pantai. Berpikinik mungkin!" usul minho membuat kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah! Kita ke Pantai. Besok pagi eomma akan memasak banyak! Sepertinya harus bangun pagi!" ungkap Kyuhyun miris. Mengingat ia sangat susah bangun pagi.

Minho mendesis pelan. "Tak usah memaksa eomma! Beli saja di Restaurant. Lagipula eomma kan tak terbiasa memasak, atau minta Imo saja yang memasak!" tawar minho. Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar itu.

"Kau ini! Itu namanya merepotkan orang lain! Lihat saja besok, eomma akan membuatkan minho masakan yang lezat! Heum!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan semangat disertai mata berbinar.

"Terserah eomma saja!" Minho mencoba memejamkan kembali matanya.

Kyuhyun dan minho terdiam sejenak. Hingga minho tiba-tiba berkata. "Hm, Eomma, bagaimana jika eomma nyanyikan lagu untuk minho?" pinta Minho seraya menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Eh? Geurae, dengarkan ne! tapi harus janji, setelah ini, minho langsung tidur!" Kyuhyun meyakinkan minho sembari membenarkan letak selimut didada minho.

Minho mengangguk imut. "Heum, Yaksok!"

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas pelan. Dan mulai melantunkan lirik lagu untuk buah hatinya. **"Shining Star". **Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar deru nafas teratur milik minho.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun mengecup pelipis minho. Mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. "Jaljjayo!" Lirihnya.

**~o0o~**

**TBC**

**Annyeong saya datang lagi!**

**Mianhae jika lama Update.**

**Sebenarnya FF ini udah stock sampai Chapter 7. **

**Hanya saja Kebetulan Modem saya dipinjam!**

**Bagaimanakah Chapter ini?**

**Sedihkah?**

**Mianhae buat reader yang bacanya sampai Nangis. **

**Saya bener benar gak tau dan gak sengaja!**

**Kekekekekekeke**

**Di Chapter depan Kyu akan bertemu dengan Siwon. **

**Adakah yang menanti kelanjutannya?**

**Gomawo buat semua para Reader yang menanti FF ini.**

**Teruntuk Liea Eomma dan Vivin Eonnie Jeongmal Gomawo.**

**Untuk Reader tersayang saya dengan Nick name "Rusuh", Mianhae saya gak bermaksud bilangin NN nya Aneh.**

**Gomawo ne udah ngeRusuhin Reviwe nya. Hehehehehehe #nyengir Gaje**

**Geurae! Last Word**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat semuanya!**

**#Bow 90 Derajat**


End file.
